NaruHina, a love story
by TheElly929
Summary: Basically a NaruHina relationship. Will Hinata, the shy girl that Naruto, the older #1 hyperactive ninja knew for a long time get married to her or will they break apart? You'll have to find out about that in the story. Rated M as soon as I hit lemons
1. Introduction: Naruto Asks Hinata Out

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 23

Birthday: October 10

Sign: Libra

Occupation: Hokage

Status: Single . . .

As the 6th Hokage, Naruto was very protective of his villagers, even if he was judged by what was contained in him for the past 23 years; the spirit of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Ever since he was labeled and looked down upon as a child, he decided that playing practical jokes was a good way to get people's attention.

After becoming a Genin at age 12, Naruto became teammates with Sakura Haruno (of whom he had a crush on for a while) and Sasuke Uchiha (a rival and a friend later on). All three of them, although they got on each others' nerves, managed to cope with each other. That was, until Sasuke desired power and power only since his older brother, Itachi Uchiha wiped his whole clan clean. So he left Konoha even if Sakura confessed her love to him. He left even if Naruto tried to get him back, he never returned.

Naruto and Sakura decided to have private training sessions with two of the Legendary Sannin: Jiraiya was with Naruto while Tsunade was with Sakura. After 2 ½ years of training, Naruto only knew how to protect himself, not others. So his old sensei, Kakashi decided to train him. But that training didn't go on until after Sakura and Naruto met up with Sasuke. Sasuke beat both of them senselessly and went away, parting with the words _'You're too weak.'_ This caused Naruto to train even harder and give up his childish ways. Sakura felt the same way and trained really hard as both a medical ninja and as a kunoichi.

Before long, both of them became Jounin and led their own squads. At age 20, Naruto became the youngest Hokage in Konoha (before him was his father, Minato was the youngest).

Name: Hyuuga Hinata

Age: 23

Birthday: December 27

Sign: Capricorn

Occupation: ANBU spy for Konohagakure

Status: Single . . .

Hinata Hyuuga was a very shy girl who hardly said anything. As the Hyuuga heiress, she had to look over her family and teach her children the fighting styles and traditions of the Hyuuga family. The problems were that she didn't have children, or a husband. She remembered in her past something that her long-time crush said to her. He said _'You'll be a great wife!'_ Shaking that notion away from her mind, she left her house. With her trademark hoodie, she paced around the village to find something to do.

Naruto also wanted to do something to distract himself. **'I know! Call Kiba!'** he thought. **'Nah. I bet he's too busy to fool around. What about a date with Sakura-chan? But then again I'd be acting like good ol' Ero-Sennin.'** Naruto remembered his old trainer/godfather, Jiraiya (of which he called Ero-Sennin). He died 7 years ago because of a loss in battle between Pein (in the English version of Naruto, Pain), the leader of the Akatsuki and himself. **'Maybe I'll find something to do.'** Then, he kept walking.

Both of them were walking so quickly and so deep into their thoughts that they didn't watch out for each other. They fell to the ground, Naruto falling on Hinata. Naruto simply got up and said "Do you need a hand, Hinata-chan?" She simply nodded and used her left hand to pull herself towards him. That was when she collided into each other and they fell onto each other; this time, Hinata fell on top of Naruto. Hinata turned a very bright red while Naruto laughed at the embarrassing moment. Then he said "Do you want to go out for dinner with me, Hinata-chan?" Hinata looked puzzled when he said this and flushed into a deeper color of red. He rubbed his head and sighed. "Because I've been feeling a little lonely lately."

Hinata gasped. Then she said "A-Alright, N-Naruto-sama. But at what time? I need to address this to my family."

"Okay," he replied, standing up, extending his right hand to Hinata to get up. She took his hand and got up. This time, he pulled gently. "So I'll see you at seven, right?" he asked. "R-Right." Then the both of them went their separate ways.

That was kind of a shaky intro right there. But it will all work out. Trust me. There might even be a lemon in this story! I swear!:3. Okay, maybe I got carried away with the emoticon, but I have to keep on continuing this story or I'll forget.

-TheElly929


	2. Chapter 1: The Date

TheElly929: Sank you sank you; shout out to piratequeen11 for my first review! :3

Neji: Tell me, Elenna, why is it that you haven't updated in nearly a week?

TheElly929: Because I had a family reunion. AND DON'T CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME!

Neji: Okay, okay, my deepest apologies!

TheElly929: JUST GET TO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!

Neji: Okay, Elly-sama does not own Naruto. Only Hinata and Baka Kishimoto do.

TheElly929: You didn't have to call Kishimoto-sensei a baka you know.

Neji: Whatever.

TheElly929: Oh, don't let me get Tenten on you.

Neji: OKAY! I'M SORRY!! Don't let her hurt me!

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Hinata was searching through her closet for something to wear. After rummaging through her small closet for about an hour, she found the perfect dress to wear. It was a pale lavender dress that reached to her knees. She tried it on and it fit perfectly. Except that it revealed her (ample) cleavage. She looked down and started to blush. '_Naruto wouldn't mind at all. He is the 6__th__ Hokage after all,"_ she thought. She found a pair of lavender ballet flats and slipped them on.

She then decided to put her long, blue-black hair in a ponytail because her hair got really messy after searching through her closet. All she needed was a touch of makeup and that was it. Hinata searched through her dressers and found a light pink lip-gloss. She put the lip-gloss in her lavender purse and also placed her purple phone in her purse (by the way, in case you haven't noticed, her favorite color is purple). Now that she was ready, she left her house. On her way out, Neji, her paternal cousin bumped into her.

"Where are you off to, Hinata-sama?" asked Neji.

"I'm going out to dinner with someone special," she said.

"Okay, have a good time!" Neji said (OMG, he said it like he was rooting for her 0.o).

"Thanks," she shouted. Hinata checked the time on her cell phone. It was already 6:45 pm so she had to hustle. She sped off at her top speed, smiling to herself.

. . . . .

Naruto was also frantically searching his closet until he found the outfit. Unlike Hinata, Naruto was half naked (as always) when he was looking for his clothing. He found an ironed black shirt and his lucky flame orange tie. He also found his black trousers with an orange belt around the waist loops. He put everything on and was satisfied. Naruto put his orange cell phone in his pocket (it's obvious what his favorite color is). He sprayed himself with some random cologne and checked the time. It was 6:49 and he was going to be late.

**'If it wasn't for the rest of the paper work on my desk, I would have rung her doorbell already!'** Naruto thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the doorbell resound throughout his whole mansion (I forgot to mention he _does _live in a mansion). He grabbed an already polished pair of shoes from under his bed.

He opened the door and saw that Hinata was at the door, looking more like a goddess than what he normally saw. She was blushing really hard because Naruto couldn't stop looking at her.

"H-Him N-Naruto-sama," said Hinata. Naruto was staring at her chest now (0.o). **'I think that Ero-Sennin's perviness is rubbing off on me,'** he thought. "I-Is there something wrong, N-Naruto-sama?" Hinata asked. Naruto shook his head, not only to answer Hinata, but to take his focus off of her chest. "No, nothing's wrong. Let's just get dinner."

And with that, Naruto took Hinata's hand and walked her to a nearby restaurant. It was called Nindo Dragon. Luckily, Naruto made reservations an hour earlier. They took their seats at a table nearby a creek. It was still light outside. Before their menus were taken they started to talk about their personal problems. Naruto started talking about how he was lonely and 

needed some companionship (I mean in love, not friendship) because Sakura was constantly rejecting him. Hinata told Naruto that she has been in love with someone for a really long time and doesn't know how to tell him.

"Well, whomever that you are in love with, he is very lucky to know that someone as beautiful as you loves him," said Naruto. Hinata started blushing so hard that she became as red as the setting sun.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto. "You look like you're getting sick. Do we need to go home?" (A/N: WHY DOES NARUTO HAVE TO BE SO CLUELESS?! DAMN YOU KISHIMOTO!!)

"N-No, I-I'm okay," Hinata replied. The waiter arrived and asked for their menus. Naruto ordered miso pork ramen with an egg (as always and that is so freakin' obvious) and some lemonade. Hinata wanted soba noodles and the same drink. All remained quiet while they were eating their food. Instead of being how he usually is when it comes to ramen, Naruto ate quietly (OMG!). Hinata quickly noticed this and made a small smile. Naruto looked at here and did his trade mark grin. This made Hinata giggle softly. After 30 minutes of chewing the noodles, the waiter stopped by again waiting for their dessert orders. Both of them ordered ice cream with a sliced orange as the garnish.

Both of them conversed with each other as they ate the ice cream. It was more about how life has been now that they have higher ranks and how they are trying to achieve their goals. When they finally finished, it was around 9 pm. Hinata decided to go home on her own. Naruto took her by the hand and said "it's really late and dangerous for someone as pretty as you to go home by yourself. I'll take you to my place."

"B-But I-I-," Hinata started. "Don't worry; I'll take good care of you. I'll even make you breakfast lunch and dinner." He winked at her and Hinata started to blush (again for like the 4th or 5th time in this chapter).

While the two of them walked to Naruto's house, Hinata started having deep thoughts on what her father, Hiashi might say. **'He might disown me as the Hyuuga heiress. And Hanabi might rule with an iron fist. I can tell that child is desperate. Neji might simply shake his head but will be fuming on the inside.'** As she continuously pondered in her mind, Naruto stopped walking and let go of her hand. Hinata looked up at the mansion and gasped at how breath-takingly huge it looked on the outside.

But when she stepped in, her eyes widened. She looked at the huge living room, which was a comfortable color of light blue with striped furniture. Even the TV was huge! It was a 60" plasma screen which was hooked to the wall; from the many bathrooms and bedrooms to the colossal kitchen. **'This house is bigger than the Hyuuga complex,'** she thought.

Finally Naruto picked a room of which she could stay in. It was a bedroom of which was in every shade of violet (or purple, what ever is your choosing). There was even lavender in it (which happens to be Hinata's favorite color)! The duvet was the only thing that was not violet (or purple). Instead it was in every shade of blue.

"I was thinking that I would rest in here, but I found a room that was to my liking," Naruto said. He showed her his room which was orange and red. There was a scarlet desk with empty cups of instant ramen and scattered paper of unfinished files.

"I've been meaning to clean that up," said Naruto, nervously laughing. Hinata answered by giggling softly. "By the way," Naruto added. "If you need me, I'll be in my room. I also have a few pieces of clothing you can wear, that is, if you want to wear them." He reached into his closet and gave her a few shirts and shorts. They looked larger than Hinata's petite frame, but they would do.

"There's a bathroom in the room I showed you. Make yourself at home," he said. Hinata nodded and said "A-Arigato, N-Naruto-sama."

Naruto left Hinata to herself. She went to the bathroom and decided to take a bath. She was up to her underwear and bra, when she noticed something on the wall. On the farthest corner on the wall, there was a centipede about as long as an index finger and just as wide. It stopped moving once Hinata was staring at it in fear. That was when she finally took a deep breath and let out a blood curdling scream.

Naruto heard her scream and quickly ran to her side. He was half-naked (AGAIN) with white boxers with lavender hearts on them (LOL). Hinata also noticed this and she fainted (as always). Naruto caught her right when she was going to bang her head on the tub. He put her on the toilet (the lid was covered, thank Kami-sama) and killed the insect with his Wind Style: Wind Poke (A/N: This is NOT a real move in Naruto. This move is a short range (0-5 meters) attack and it is a A-rank move. It can injure or even kill a person and deteriorate their chakra circulatory system piece by piece). He picked up the remainder of the centipede and threw it out of the window.

When he turned around, Hinata was still unconscious. What he also noticed was that she was only wearing a bra and her underwear. His heart was beating faster as he was about to reach her cleavage. But he stopped himself when he was only a centimeter away from her 36D cup.

Instead, Naruto took off his boxers and stepped into the tub. He took a shower, scrubbing every inch of his body. When he was done, he walked over to his room and pulled out a pair of boxers (this time, they were black with green frogs on them).

When he returned to Hinata's bathroom, she was waking up. He took off her underwear and was turned on completely. But Hinata was slowly regaining consciousness and she found herself in the bathtub. She started to scrub herself down, but something disturbed her. She saw Naruto, standing by the mirror, red with embarrassment. She quickly scrubbed herself and rinsed her whole body. When she was done, she saw that a hand was reaching into the curtains with a towel in it. It was Naruto's. She took the towel and quickly dried herself. Naruto's hand again went through the curtains with the T-shirt, panties, bra, and shorts. She put those clothes on and went to the room, while Naruto was tailing her, still red from embarrassment. Hinata went to bed and said, "Good night, Naruto-kun" He waved an already shaky hand and went to his room.

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

**'He's watching me right now,'** she thought. Hinata was in her 12-year-old body. She noticed that Naruto was in a tree watching her hide at the base of the tree. _"Hinata, why are you hiding?"_ he asked.

"_I don't know,"_ she replied. _"It's just that it's hard to tell how you're feeling, Naruto." _

"_That's the same with you."_

"_I'll tell you how I feel right now. I-I, I-I l-love you . . ."_

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

"I love you, I love you," she echoed. She opened her eyes and saw that Naruto was sleeping soundly next to her. Instead of waking him, she went closer to his bare chest and buried her head into it

00000000ooooooo000000000

Okay, so I FINALLY UPDATED!! I'm sorry to all my readers that I didn't update it immediately. Like I said above, I had a family reunion but I didn't mention that I have a summer school course that I'm attending. But anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, because I'll try to make the next one EVEN LONGER! And I also apologize for my random comments along the way. I have always been like that even in my writing.

-TheElly929 a.k.a. Elly-sama :3


	3. Chapter 2: Mission Briefing

TheElly929: Okay, this goes to all of my readers: YOU MUST REVIEW SO THAT THIS STORY CAN CONTINUE!

Neji: Shut up, Elly, you're making a fool of yourself.

TheElly929: The only one who is making a fool of themselves is you, Hyuuga. If you keep acting like that, then I'll remove you from the story.

Tenten: Do whatever she says.

Neji: And why should I?

Tenten: Because one, she is the author, and two you and me are NOT gonna make love tonight.

Neji: NOOOOOOOO! Okay, okay. I'm sorry Elly-sama.

TheElly929 (sweat drops): Okay, apology is accepted. Tenten-san, will you do the honors of saying the disclaimer? (Thinks to herself: Poor Neji).

Tenten: Elly-sama does NOT own Naruto. Only Hinata and Kishimoto-sensei own him. Oh, and if you say that Kishimoto-sensei is a baka, I will come to your house and kill you with one of my sacred scrolls.

TheElly929 (sweat drops): You know, you don't have to threaten the readers, Tenten.

Tenten: Sorry, it's my nature.

TheElly929: You're forgiven, for now.

* * *

0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o

Neji could not believe his Byakugan activated eyes. He saw trouble. He saw that Naruto was about to grope his paternal cousin's sacred naked body. He also saw that they were sleeping in the same bed as each other. When he walked into Naruto's mansion the next morning, the door was unlocked. **'This is odd,'** thought Neji. **'He usually leaves his door locked around this time.'** He walked up the stairs to an orange door. He opened the door and saw that nobody was there.

**'I wonder if they are in the other room,'** he thought again, closing the door. He opened the violet (or purple) door and saw that the both of them were buried into each other. Neji took a deep breath and said 

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HINATA-SAMA?!" With that outburst, both Naruto and Hinata woke up and saw that Neji was standing at the foot of the bed, fuming. Both of them giggled nervously. Instead of scolding at the younger shinobi, he simply gave Hinata a change of clothes.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the office by now?" asked Neji. "There are many ninja waiting to put in their mission reports and it's already noon."

"Oh, right," said Naruto, sheepishly smiling. "I'm sorry Neji. This is all a misunderstanding. Both of us were on a date and her house was too far away from the restaurant that we came here and I told her that she can stay here as long as she wants."

"Whatever," said Neji, who was exasperated. "What I want to know is how is that you saw my dear cousin nude."

"He di-did wh-what?" asked Hinata. "N-Naruto-kun, is this true?"

"That's because you fainted!" Naruto exclaimed. "I didn't know what to do! You know what? I'm going to the office. Besides, I have a mission for you anyway, Hinata."

"Hai, Naruto-kun," replied Hinata. And he said to Neji "You have to get back to work, Neji. Those young Hyuugas are waiting for you to teach them something." Neji was about to protest, but kept his moth shut. He bowed to him and left the room

(Fast forward to office)

Naruto is busy with a lot of filing and checking off mission reports. He looks serious on the outside, but he was trailing his thoughts on the inside. One of his thoughts trailed back to Hinata. **'Why is it that my thoughts go all the way back to her?'** he thought to himself. All of his thoughts were broken when Hinata stepped into the room. Shikamaru, his assistant, still had not arrived yet. **'Hmm, maybe Ino-baka might have kept him in all night just so that he could miss a day,'** he thought again.

"A-Ano . . ." said Hinata, twiddling her fingers. "I am here for the mission." Naruto observed what she was wearing. She was wearing her trademark hoodie (from Naruto Shippuuden, not the 1st part) with dark blue pants and her shoes. **'Even though her clothing is simple, she looks **

**good,'** Naruto thought, resting his chin on the back of his hands (just like Tsunade does).

"Right the mission," Naruto said. "Your mission is to spy on and gather information on Sasuke and the Akatsuki. It is known that they are still going after the Kyuubi no Youko. But the real reason why I want you to go on this mission is to find out whether or not Sasuke will return to Konoha. This is your first S-rank mission in a long time. I am sending you with your old squad, Squad 10. Do you think you are up for it?"

Hinata sighed. **'It's been a while since I've seen Kiba-kun and Shino-kun,'** she thought. **'But this mission does not require for me to reminisce the times I've had with them.'** She sighed again. "I-I'm up f-for it," she finally said.

"Good," the Rokudaime said. "Because I am placing you as captain of this mission, since you are familiar with the area. This is close to where we found the Bikochu beetle. That's the new place of which the Akatsuki have their lair. Don't ask how I got the information. I have my own ways of getting it."

"But, wh-when are th-they coming?" Hinata asked.

"They should be arriving shortly," said Naruto again, writing something down. He was writing down how he should congratulate Hinata for being one of the best spies that the ANBU has to offer. **'I'll go ask Sakura or Ino-baka for some advice,"** he thought.

Three moments later, Kiba and Shino arrived along with Shikamaru and Ino. Kiba and Ino were shoving each other just so that one of them could get in first. Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Shino, sweat dropped at this sight.

"Move it, dogbreath!" exclaimed Ino.

"Not a chance, piggy!" Kiba shouted back.

Ino went wide-eyed on him (you know when their eyes bug out without any signs of pupils and stuff like that). "What did you just say?!"

"I _said_ 'Not a chance, piggy'!" repeated Kiba.

"That's it!" Ino shouted. "I've had it with you!"

"That's enough you two," said Naruto, calmly. Everybody turned around to see that Naruto was tapping the table. They also noticed how calmly he solved the situation.

"Anyway," continued Naruto. "Ino, get one of your best students and tell him or her that they have a mission to take care of."

"Hai, Naruto-baka!" exclaimed Ino. She poofed away right before Naruto was going to punch her in the head. **'Damn, that girl is one pain in the neck,'** thought Naruto. When Ino came back, she brought Mayuri Tsutomi, her best medical ninja student. She reached Chuunin level at age 9 and is now aiming for Jounin at age 15. She is currently 14 years old.

"Mayuri-san, long time, no see," said Naruto, who kept on writing mission approvals.

"Hello, Naruto-sama," said Mayuri. "I believe that I am on this mission because you need a medical ninja. Am I right?"

"You are correct on that level," said Naruto. "But another thing is that you are here because of your family's bloodline limit, your kekkei genkai. It is a form of dojutsu similar to the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's. Am I correct?"

"Hai, Naruto-sama," said Mayuri. "It traps enemies into a genjutsu from a far distance. We can also set illusionary traps in an area that we want or expect an enemy to go to. It is called 'Godogan' or 'the way of the eyes'."

"Hinata will inform you on what the mission is all about. Kiba and Shino will keep up with the terrain, while you, Mayuri, will tend to their wounds and trap enemies or threats with your Godogan. Is that clear?"

"Hai, Naruto-sama," said the four of them.

"Tomorrow, you will leave at dawn. Make sure you pack up wisely because this mission is for three weeks. You may leave." And with that, Squad 10 and Mayuri left. Who would've thought that Naruto would be a good strategist? (No offense Shikamaru.)

"None taken," Shikamaru said to the narrator. All this time he was quietly assessing the line up and people used in this mission. That was the 1st purpose of being Naruto's assistant/adviser/secretary/right-hand man. 

The other purpose was to carry and alert information to Naruto (dammit, I said too much).

"Shikamaru," said Naruto, breaking the speech that I just gave. "Why are you so late? It's not like you to do that."

Shikamaru started to blush. Knowing that Shikamaru rarely has his emotions leak out of him, this is a rare thing that would happen. He leaned toward Naruto's left ear and said something to him. Whatever it was, it made Naruto open his eyes wide (without pupils). This caused Ino to open the door and slam it, causing a picture to fall down from the wall. She was sanding outside of the office, blushing hard.

**'What if Shikamaru told Naruto what we did?'** she thought. **'Then he'll be doing something that would cause the whole village to know! Oh my goodness! What should I do? Maybe I should talk to Sakura about this. But not until I get a check up first.'** Ino sighed and walked over to the hospital. She was greeted by a few patients, nurses, medical-nin-in-training, and surgeons that were there.

Going back to Shikamaru and Naruto, Naruto had his eyes wide open without the pupils.

"So wait a minute," Naruto finally said, his eyes returning back to normal. "You did (Naruto put a finger in his mouth and made a popping sound as he took it out) and now you think she's (Naruto did another motion which caused him to show a growing belly)?" Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Now what are you going to do?" asked Naruto. Shikamaru shrugged and pulled a small box out of his pocket. The box had a ring inside of it.

"I'm going to ask for her hand in marriage," said Shikamaru. "This might be such a pain because she might squeal with joy."

Naruto was about to say something to motivate him, but was interrupted by Sakura, who just happened to open the door with out knocking.

"Sh-Shikamaru!" said Sakura, panting. "Ino just stepped into the hospital today. I gave her a checkup and it just so happens that she is pregnant."

"Sh-She is?" asked Shikamaru. That was when he started to cry tears of joy (SO out of character right there). "I'm, I'm going to be a father." (Who would've thought that the non-motivated Shikamaru Nara was so emotional?)

"Shikamaru," said Sakura. "What are you going to do now? Ino's pregnant and is throwing up in a toilet bowl right now."

He rubbed the back of his head. "I love her and I can't stop loving her (insert "Can't Stop Loving You" (I forgot the name of the artist) here). I know this is troublesome and it's not like me to say this, but I want to ask for her hand in marriage."

"Oh my goodness!" gasped Sakura. "You should do it now! Bring her some flowers and stuff like that. You could buy her a necklace and other things!"

"What a drag," said Shikamaru. "But Ino is worth it."

"Naruto-sama is Hinata around today?" asked Sakura, returning her attention back to our blonde hero. "I need to speak with her." Sakura noticed that Naruto was blushing.

"She is," Naruto said. "She should be at her house by now. She's going on a mission at dawn tomorrow. This is her first S-rank mission ever since she was injured half a year ago."

"I'm going there now and I'm going to help her pack. See you later." With that, Sakura poofed away from this scene.

"Finally I can get some peace and quiet," Naruto said, leaning back on his chair and putting his feet on the desk.

"While you do that, I'm going to visit Asuma's grave," said Shikamaru. "Then I can propose to her when I get plans laid out.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then," said Naruto.

"Alright, later Naru-Naru."

"By Shikamaru, AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

That was when Shikamaru poofed right in the nick of time before Naruto got a hit out of him with a book (Old habits seem to stick with Naru-Naru).

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" shouted Naruto.

"Sorry," said the narrator.

* * *

. . . . .

Hinata was right in the middle of packing her bag when all of a sudden, Sakura appeared from out of nowhere to now here (a tribute to Guru Pitka .) in her room.

"Wh-what a-are you d-doing here S-Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata.

"Nothing really," said Sakura. "Just gonna ask you some questions."

"O-Okay," said Hinata, looking unsure.

"Do you remember 4 years ago when Naruto came back from his 'research, writing, and training' for about a year?" asked Sakura.

"H-Hai," said Hinata. "We've seen how much he changed over the years."

"Remember when you fainted when we both found him?"

"H-Hai."

* * *

_Flashback 3_

_Sakura and Hinata were looking for casualties from the big explosion that occurred not too far from Konoha. They found a body buried in rocks, but he was not dead. As the two kunoichi dug the man out, they saw that he had long, blond, shaggy hair with a built physique and faint whisker markings on his cheeks. His clothes were ripped and tattered and he was beaten pretty badly (probably because of the rocks that fell on him). Both of them blushed at the sight of the really handsome man._

_Sakura went through the hand signs and had clones carry the tattered body and the clones went back to Konoha._

_"Okay, Hinata," said Sakura. "We can go now. He looks like he is the only casualty around here. Hinata? HINATA!" When Sakura turned around she saw that Hinata was red and she fainted. Sakura sighed and went through the hand signs again and more clones came. This time, they picked up Hinata. Who would've thought that neither of them remembered or thought that it was Naruto._

_End of flashback (tee-hee!)_

* * *

"So what do you think of Naruto-sama?" asked Sakura.

"A-Ano . . ." Hinata started.

"No, it's okay," Sakura said. "You can tell me. Besides, I noticed this a long time ago that you liked him."

"Y-You d-did?"

"Ever since the academy days. While me and Ino would chase around Sasuke, I would stop sometimes and notice you watching the dense boy train." She paused for a moment, and then continued. "But no matter how dense he was, you still believed in him and he still believed in you. So are you two going out or what?"

"I-I d-don't know," said Hinata, twiddling her fingers. **'But he did take me out to dinner last night so I guess we do,'** she thought. "Well, I, I think that you sh-should a-ask N-Naruto-kun that question."

"Okay," said Sakura, who was a little disappointed. "I'm going back to the hospital. I'll stop by the Hokage's mansion and go to his office at the end of my shift. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Bye, Sakura-chan," said Hinata (FINALLY, no stutter! :D).

"Bye, Hinata-hime," said Sakura, as she poofed away.

**'Hinata-hime?'** thought Hinata. **'I never heard anyone call me that before.'** After being stunned by what Sakura said, Hinata continued to pack up her ninja tools.

Although he had more papers to fix up and approve, Naruto was exhausted. All of the writing and stamping that he had to do caused his hands to turn as red as Hinata whenever she blushed. He was up to his last 

pile of the day, when all of a sudden, Sakura poofed into existence. She was looking at Naruto as if she had a plan or something to do with him.

"Naruto," she said. "Do you like Hinata?"

At first, Naruto was sitting down, dumbfounded at the question. But then, he caught on with what Sakura was trying to do. "What makes you say that?"

"The way you look at her, the way you smile at her, and each time she leaves the room, you seem sad and depressed."

He thought it over for a moment. **'Damn, she's right,'** he thought. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Now let me finish my work." He pulled a pile of papers towards him and continued to stamp them. Sakura held his right hand to prevent him from stamping more papers.

"Why are you avoiding my question?" she asked again, looking more serious. "Oh, I know! It's because you like her, no _**love**_ her!"

When Sakura said the word "love", Naruto fell out of his seat and was on his gluteus maximus. He started to blush a bright pink.

"If you don't answer the question, then I will strike you," she threatened.

"Alright, alright," Naruto said, sitting down in the chair again. "I like her. I'm not sure about love yet because we didn't get to know each other that much. No matter how many missions that I have been on with her, I don't know how she feels. She's so shy." (A/N: What a dobe . . .)

"My Kami-sama Naruto," she shouted. "Why are you so clueless and dense? She likes you or maybe even more. She was like this ever since we went to the academy. Even when we were in the training fields, she would watch you. You motivate her and that's why she's so strong! Dammit Naruto, you need to go to her house and take to her!"

"But does she even know about what's inside of me?" he shouted back, on the verge of tears. "I don't know what she'll say when she finds out I have the Kyuubi inside of me!" He started sobbing really softly.

"She's not the type of person to make you feel terrible," Sakura said, softening her tone. "If she was, then why would she like or even love you? 

I'll leave you to think about it yourself." Sakura opened the door and closed it lightly.

"**You know, she's right kit," **said the Kyuubi. **"She was always caring for you and was there to support you. She might even help you out when it comes to me."**

"_For once, you're right, Kyuubi,"_ Naruto said. _"She's nearly always been there for me and almost vice versa. Now I need to tell her how I feel towards her. I'm going to the Hyuuga compound today."_

"**That's the spirit, kit."**

Naruto finished up the last pile of mission reports for the day. He stamped them and placed them back in their designated files. Once he finished, he checked the time. It was 6:45 pm. Time flew by ever since he got here at about one. He took his jacket (the one that resembles his father's in being white with red-orange flames, but it said "Yellow Flash Jr.)" and walked out of his office. The Hyuuga compound is about a 30 minute walking distance from the Hokage mansion (A/N: For those who are Naruto Nerds, I KNOW that it's not a 30 minute distance from the Hokage mansion. Go away.). So Naruto decided to do a Body Flicker Jutsu. When he did that, he reached the Hyuuga compound in only 15 seconds. He took a deep breath and walked over to the guards at the door.

-uber-cliffhanger-

* * *

Okay, so here's chapter 2. It's gonna take longer for chapter 3 to come up, but I promise it will be good. What I also wanted to do was insert one of the songs that I am writing in this chapter. It's called "All I Ever Want is to be With You." It's for Serenity, my story. It was going to go into when Hinata was packing up her ninja tools. Please review so that I can continue this story! I actually like it!

-TheElly929

BTW, do you think I should have written a prequel before I wrote this story? Please R&R or message me. I would REALLY appreciate it.

Note: Song "All I Ever Want is to be With You" is a © copyright of Serenity written and illustrated (cover) by Elly. Please DO NOT take this song or title of story away from me. I worked really hard on this story and this song!


	4. Chapter 3: Naruto Pays a Visit

TheElly929: Hello all! This is Elly-sama speaking. I am with Hinata's imouto, Hanabi!

Hanabi: Hello, and thank you for having me here.

TheElly929: So how did you feel when Neji told your father about the thing with your oneechan and the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja of Konoha?

Hanabi: I didn't really care. All I cared about is to have my oneechan to be happy.

TheElly929: Oh, and by the way. How would you feel if you were included in an omake theatre act at the end of this chapter?

Hanabi: That would be good. I can actually hit people with stuff!

TheElly929 (sweat drops): O-okay . . . Could you do the disclaimer please?

Hanabi (in her usual tone): Elly-sama does not own Naruto. Only Hinata and Kishimoto-sensei does. And even if she did, Naruto and Hinata would have already been married and Sasuke would have been back a long time ago. Also, Sakura would have been a better friend to Naruto. I almost forgot-

TheElly929: Okay, that's enough of the disclaimer. My fans are waiting for what happens next in NaruHina: a love story.

Hanabi: Okay. I have to go anyway. I got more training to do.

AND NOW! FOR CHAPTER 3!! YAY! (Sorry about OOC Hanabi Hyuuga).

* * *

Hinata was just about finished with packing up her things for the mission that was going to take place the next morning. All she needed was a good night's sleep and some dinner. She heard her father calling her for dinner. She dashed off into the Western wing of the Hyuuga complex and went straight into the main branch's dining room. Her father, Hiashi Hyuuga was sitting in his normal place. Hanabi's place was still vacant and Neji was taking his seat. **'Everyone is so tense,'** Hinata thought. She also noticed that there was an extra seat placed for someone. **'Who is our special guest this time?'**

Hanabi came into the room and took her seat with her usual expressionless face. Right on cue, the escorting guards brought in a blond-

haired man with azure eyes (btw, azure is blue, a really nice looking blue). He was wearing a white coat with red-orange flames. His headband shone really brightly. It was as if a ray from the sun hit it. Hinata squinted at the man and quickly indentified who he was. She fainted at the sight of him. Neji gave the man a "Now look what you did" look.

The man picked up Hinata and placed her in the seat next to Hanabi. Hanabi stared at the man and said "Naruto, I think my sister has just fallen for you, literally."

Naruto looked at the 18-year-old Chuunin and gave her a small smile. Hiashi remained emotionless, but on the inside, he did an inward smile. Whatever this 50-year-old man wanted with him, it seemed as if it was for the good of his future. Or is he?

"I see that you have taken interest in my eldest daughter," Hiashi said. "Because it seems like she would want you to carry her through the rest of her life."

Naruto looked confused. "Hiashi-sama, I appreciate what you said. Whatever you said sounds very flattering. I will take that as a compliment."

Neji and Hanabi sweat dropped at what Naruto said. "He means that she might want to _marry_ you, you idiot," Neji said. Hanabi giggled at the statement that Naruto said. **'Maybe he would be a good brother-in-law after all,'** she thought. Hinata was waking up from her fainting incident.

'**Am I, am I alive?'** she thought. **'Because I believe that N-Naruto-kun came into my home.'** When she looked across the table, she saw that Naruto folded his hands and twiddled his thumbs.

'**Oh my gosh, he **_**did**_** come.'** She was about to faint again when Hanabi took a leek stalk out of no where and tapped her older sister's head. "Suck it up," said Hanabi in her cold tone. "We wouldn't want your boyfriend-to-be to think that you are incapable of having him."

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed when Hanabi said "boyfriend-to-be." Hiashi smirked a very rare smirk. Neji was turning red; not because he was angry, but because he was keeping himself from laughing. He let out a guffaw and calmed himself down. **'Maybe Uzumaki isn't such a bad guy after all,'** Neji thought. **'Once you get to know him, he's really a nice, caring knucklehead.'**

"I hope that you are hungry, Hokage-sama," said Hiashi. "Because we are having a feast today."

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama," said Naruto. "But really, 'Hokage-sama' is too formal. You can call me by my real name, if possible."

"Alright then, Ho- I mean Naruto-sama," said Hiashi. "I wanted to discuss with you and Hinata about the both of you getting together."

"Nani?" said Naruto and Hinata in unison.

"Don't worry you two, its okay with me now," said Hiashi. "Although Neji said something that did disturb me, but I remembered that I too, was in love a few years ago. Though the love of my life, Kira, died when Hanabi was at the age of four. But what I want you two to do is try to balance each other out. Try to get to know each other more so that the two of you can be together and not grieve the way I had to."

'**Wow,'** thought Naruto. **'Hiashi-sama is really letting me go out with Hinata. But I have to tell her something before we actually do go out with each other. Something important.'** His hand touched the area of his stomach of which held the seal that his father placed on him. **'It's been 23 years since that happened. It's about time that she knows.'**

"Before we eat," began Naruto. "May I be excused along with the heiress herself?"

"Yes, you may," said Hiashi. "I will give you five minutes. Use those minutes wisely."

The both of them stepped into the hallway. Hinata was shaking. She looked as if she was about to melt out of her own clothes and slither back into her room. **'W-what does N-Naruto-kun w-want with me?'** she asked herself.

"Listen Hinata," said Naruto. "I wanted to tell you something. It's been on my chest for too long." He sighed. "Did you ever hear of the tale of the Kyuubi no Youko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox BTW.)?

"Yes," she said. "E-Everyone in our generation k-knows about it." **'But what is he trying to say?"** she said.

"Well, 23 years ago, on October 10th, a baby boy was born. He happened to be the Yondaime's son. The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi no Youko in the newborn child, the process leading to his death." He was on the verge of tears now. "I am that boy who was used to seal the Kyuubi no Youko. It dwells within me. I was the Yondaime's son and now look at me, the Rokudaime Hokage.

"I grew up in the streets, trying to make a better person out of myself, but I ended up being a fool, a failure. People only saw the demon in me, not by who I was." He was now sobbing lightly.

Hinata did something that she never would have done in her life. She went up to Naruto and gave him a hug. He noticed this and hugged her back.

"You could've told me a few years earlier," said Hinata with tears in her eyes. "I would've helped you out and would've told them not to judge you by what is sealed inside of you. It's your personality that matters the most." She took a deep breath.

"My mother used to tell me this: 'There are times where you forget that you're a teen and you act like a child. There are other times you forget you're still a child but you act like an adult. But remember, you're still you, no matter how you act, how old you are, or what people see in you. Be yourself and you will get deep satisfaction.'"

Naruto was shocked at the quote that Hinata just said. "Arigato, Hinata-hime," Naruto said.

'**Hi-Hinata-hime?'** she thought. **'He, he just called me "Princess Hinata!"'** Hinata was going to faint when she heard what Naruto said to her. But when she was about to faint, Naruto gave her one of those "knocks me right off of my feet" kisses (Insert "Weak" by either JoJo or SWV). At first, Hinata was nervous about what Naruto was doing, but she caught on with the kiss. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. It wasn't one of those passionate and deep kisses, but it was soft, light, and memory sealed.

Hanabi happened to be in the hallway the whole time that they were kissing. When they finally broke away from each other, both of them were blushing when they saw Hanabi.

"Wow," said Hanabi. "Who would've thought that our number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja would be such a romantic? Now come on you two, dinner is ready."

Hanabi left the hallway and disappeared into the dining room. Naruto took Hinata by the hand and she actually let him take her hand (Insert "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles here).

The dinner was finally set. It consisted of things like takoyaki, soba noodles, spring rolls, sushi, and other Japanese dinner foods. As the Hyuuga's main branch and our blonde hero ate, the Hyuuga heiress and the Rokudaime looked at each other and smiled.

Naruto was about to go home since he had a full day of work to cover tomorrow, but Hiashi insisted on that he should stay with them for the night. After threatening him with using Juuken (Gentle Fist) on him, Naruto decided to stay. Because if a 50 year old man was threatening to hit all 361 chakra points with the Hyuuga bloodline limit activated, then you would have no choice.

There was a spare room that was next to Hinata's room. Since Hiashi approved the fact that Hinata and Naruto should go out with each other, Naruto went to the Hyuuga elder's study.

"Excuse me, Hiashi-sama," said Naruto. "May I have a word with you?"

"Yes, you may," said Hiashi. Naruto walked into the room and kneeled in a sitting position.

"Hiashi-sama, as you know, your daughter is a nice young woman who is shy and always keeps things to herself, while I am the exact opposite. Although I am nice, I still, a times have no manners whatsoever." He paused for a moment and looked at Hinata's otousan. He had his usual expressionless face.

"What I mean is," he continued. "What I mean is I want to spend time with your eldest daughter. She is like the water to my fire, the yin to my yang, the angel to my devil, my-"Hiashi interrupted him with his hand.

"How romantically poetic," said Hiashi. "I see that the countless amounts of times that I tried to set her up with one of the lower branches of the Hyuuga clan, she would always kindly reject them. But seeing that she is happy with you and vice versa, I cannot force another man onto her. You may take her out whenever you wish. But under some conditions."

"And what are these conditions, Hiashi-sama?" asked our blonde hero.

"One: You must lover her always. She lacked on the love from her father. Ever since her mother died, she has been miserable because of my harsh treatment. Two: Don't hurt her in anyway. I've hurt her too many times in her life so I must not see you doing the same thing that I have done. And three: respect her always. Don't do anything to put her down."

"I will always lover her, Hiashi-sama. Although love is not the correct word to use right now, I will use it when the time is right. I will never hurt her in anyway. I never had hurt her in anyway, except maybe in her heart for not noticing her all these years. I already respect her as both a shinobi and as a beautiful young woman."

"I see," said Hiashi. "I now allow you to take Hinata out as much as you want. Now remember what I said, Naruto-sama."

"I will, Hiashi-sama. Good night."

"Good night, Naruto-sama."

Naruto walked into the spare room. He was about to change into the sleepwear that one of the maids had given him, when someone knocked on the door. It was Hanabi.

"I just wanted to say good night to you, Naruto-san," said Hanabi, bowing. "And take care of Hinata for me. I want some nieces and nephews to take care of." She giggled and left, walking to her room.

'**How weird,'** thought Naruto. **'But I have to say, Hinata has one hell of a family.'** He changed into the nightwear and set up the futon. He quickly fell asleep, knowing that this could be one of the best days of his life.

* * *

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

In the dreams of Naruto Uzumaki . . .

_Naruto was dreaming back to the time when he was a 15 year old boy. He was wearing his new orange and black outfit and he was finding someone to replace Sasuke. He was asking around. He even asked members of Team 8, but they all sadly declined since they were already going to go on a mission. Even after he found out the whereabouts of Sasuke and found out about Jiraiya's death, he still felt empty. What he needed was someone to fill the void. The void that his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki left behind._

_He saw himself at his present age, walking around the village looking for someone to help will in the gap in his heart. He found her. It was Hinata. Whether she was 12, 15, or 23, she was there to fill it in._

_ "Mou ikkai (one more time," he said to himself. "Mou ikkai. I want her to be with me one more time. Even if we don't get married. I want to tell her for the first time ever in my life that I fell in love. I fell in love with her. I am the person who she is in love with and she doesn't know how to tell me. I will tell her when I get the chance."_

* * *

When he turned to the other side of him, he felt that someone was right next to him, sleeping soundly. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. **'I will always love you Hinata-hime,'** he thought.

* * *

At dawn, the next day

The next day, Naruto woke up at dawn and noticed that Hinata was gone. He remembered that Hinata was on a mission. So he took off the clothes that were given to him and he wore the clothes that he wore the previous day. He greeted some maids and escort guards along the way. He used the Body Flicker Jutsu and appeared at the North gate just about at the same time as the 4 ninja going on the mission.

Kiba was yawning and so was Akamaru, who was still living and was strong enough to carry Kiba. Shino was talking to one of the bugs on his shoulder. Hinata was constantly zipping her hoodie up and down. **'So **_**that's**_** why Hinata never wanted to take her hoodie off,'** Naruto thought. **'It was because the other girls would be jealous of her figure.'** Mayuri was making sure that she had her medicines secured in her bag.

"Alright," Hinata said. "Let's get going."

"But before we go, did anyone get to eat anything?" asked Mayuri.

Everybody shook their heads. Mayuri reached into her bag and handed out toast with jam in them. For Akamaru, she gave him a bowl of mixed meat with mashed mint leaves and a bowl of water.

After they finished their breakfast, they were about to leave, when Naruto held Hinata by her hand.

"N-Naruto-kun," she said.

"I just wanted to tell you this," Naruto sighed. "But be careful on your mission." He dug into his pocket and gave her a pair of three-pronged kunai. "If you need me, just put a little chakra into it and then I will be there faster than you can say 'Rokudaime Hokage.'" He gave her a hug and a kiss on the lips. She was stunned when Naruto gave her a kiss in front of her old teammates and Mayuri. They released the kiss when Mayuri said "Ahem."

"Thank you for the kunai, Naruto-kun," said Hinata. "But you don't need to worry about me so much. I'm going to be fine."

"Well if you say so, bye, Hinata-hime."

"Bye, Naru-Naru."

"Naruto blushed when Hinata called him "Naru-Naru." Hinata walked out of the North gate along with her teammates and Mayuri. While he watched Hinata leap off into the distance, he began to realize how his feelings changed for her.

* * *

Flashback :p

_"You know Hinata, you really are a dark, timid and weird person," Naruto said in his twelve year old body. He was about to take off to got to the Final Rounds of the Chuunin exams. Hinata sighed, looked at the ground and blushed. She was holding on to the log that she was training with._

_"But," he said again. "I like that about you." Naruto walked off to the stadium. Hinata blushed and stared out into the distance. She didn't notice that Kiba was watching her ogle Naruto all this. But the three words "I like you" were replaying in her head, knowing that she didn't need to worry about anything anymore. Because her Nindo, her ninja way, is the same as _

_Naruto's: "Never go back on your word." (See Naruto episode 59 for more details.)_

Flashback #2

_Hinata was panting. This was because she used her "Protection of the Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms" really quickly on a giant bee. This was during the time of the Bikochu beetle. She fainted and Naruto caught her. She opened her eyes and said "Naruto-kun?"_

_"You were awesome!" exclaimed the Blondie. "You really are something, Hinata. You did a really great job!"_

_Hinata started to blush. But it was not her usual tomato red. It was more of a bright pink. (See Naruto episode 150 or was it 151, "Blaze away Byakugan: My Ninja Way.")_

* * *

Over the 17 years that he knew Hinata, he noticed that she wasn't into Sasuke like the other girls. She was into the care-free, easy-going, knuckleheaded ninja (also known as Naruto Uzumaki himself). Hinata was always there to cheer him on. Whenever he was down or didn't have enough confidence (like the time he was going to fight Neji on his first try at the Chuunin exams finals), Hinata was there. **'So this is the part where I fall in love with her and try to do anything to have her near me,'** he thought. **'Just like in Ero-Sennin's books.'**

Time skip to 2 weeks later . . .

It was two weeks since Hinata left the village. She was constantly using her Byakugan to keep people her team alert. Mayuri was using her Godogan to trap people in her spell. Kiba and Akamaru were using Fang over Fang to topple or trap the enemies to the ground. Shino suffocated them with his Insect Paralysis Jutsu. When they thought the battle was over, more Stone ninja and missing-nin came out and attacked them.

Hinata was doing her best to keep up with the group. But instead, a Stone ninja attacked from behind; right within her blind spot. She felt his presence and was about to attack, but she was hit at her lower neck, in her back and right by her knees. She barely was knocked out. Kiba ran to her side, but was stopped by Mayuri.

"That's what the enemy wants you to do," said Mayuri. "We have to split up the task so that we don't all get hurt. Shino, you use one of your beetles to scale the area for Akatsuki members. Make sure that you get the information down and conceal your chakra signature."

"Hn, understood," said Shino. He disappeared.

"Kiba, you and Akamaru sniff out any more ninja that might come and attack us."

"I got that," said Kiba. "But what are you going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious," snapped Mayuri. "I'm going to tend to Hinata-san's wounds. Plus I am going to trap enemies with my Godogan."

"Tch, you didn't have to be so rude," scoffed Kiba. He continued to battle with ninja that were around him. Mayuri shook her head.

"He'll never get that through his thick skull," she whispered to Hinata. "All he ever does is doing the thinking with that nose of his." Hinata giggled at what Mayuri said.

"I heard that," screeched Kiba from a distance.

"Anyway," said Mayuri, returning her attention back to Hinata. "I wanted to ask you something."

"W-What is it, Mayuri-chan?" asked Hinata.

"Do you like Naruto-sama?"

Hinata started to blush a carnation pink. "E-Eto, e-eto . . ."

"It's alright. You can tell me."

"Eto, eto," Hinata blushed up until the point that she became extremely red (if possible). She fainted. It was either because of what she was about to say or lack of blood.

"Oh geez," said Mayuri to herself. Then se saw that Hinata was in a pool of blood. **'Oh no, I have to get her to the hospital quickly!' **the red-headed, brown-eyed kunoichi said. She summoned a dog and told the dog news (this dog can understand human languages by the way) and packed 

some medicine in the dog's bag. The dog walked over to Kiba who was hiding in the shadows. He nodded his head when he got the message.

With that, Mayuri healed the area that Hinata was hit in the back. She returned to the village with quick paces.

* * *

Meanwhile . . .

"It's about time to go back and get the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko," said the Akatsuki leader, Pein.

"Finally, I can carry out with my new jutsu," said Kisame. He was polishing the sword, which was out of its hilt cloth.

"We should just listen to our god, Kisame," said Konan.

"The angel is right," said Zetsu.

"Tobi is a good boy!" exclaimed you-know-who.

"Just shut up, Tobi," said Zetsu's right side.

"Why don't you all shut up and listen to the leader," said a familiar looking man with a sexy duck's butt shaped hair (A/N: You should know who he is).

**'Sasuke is so sexy when he is pissed,'** thought our least favorite slut, Karin.

**'Why does he always have to keep the peace?'** though Suigetsu, who was sharpening a guillotine sword.

"I HAVE TO KILL SOMETHING!" screamed Jugo.

**'This is going to be a long day,'** everyone thought.

* * *

And now it is time for. . . OMAKE!!

Omake #1

'**Oh my gosh, he did come.'** She was about to faint again when Hanabi took out a leg weight and slammed it on Hinata's lap.

"Suck it up," said Hanabi. "Your boyfriend-to-be need to see a strong woman, not some weakling."

Hinata was giving the sour lemon face because of all the weight that was put on her lap. She then collapsed and broke the chair she was sitting in. She was lying down in a pool of blood. Hanabi simply stood up and said "Clean up on aisle 5!"

* * *

Omake #2

"Alright," said Hinata. "Let's get going."

"Wait," said Mayuri. "Before we go, I have a question."

"What is it?" asked an impatient Kiba.

"Do you like waffles?" asked Mayuri in a sing song voice.

"YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES!" exclaimed Team 8 in a sing song voice.

"Do you like pancakes?"

"YEAH WE LIKE PANCAKES!"

"Do you like French toast?"

"YEAH WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST!"

"DO DO DO DO! CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL!" they all said in unison, as Mayuri handed out waffles, pancakes, and French Toast to Team 8 and Naruto (This is a tribute to the person who wrote Naruto: Alone. Thanks! :))

* * *

Omake #3

After they finished breakfast, they were about to leave when Naruto held Hinata by her hand.

"N-Naruto-kun," she said.

"I just wanted to tell you this," Naruto sighed. "But be careful on your mission." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a . . . a condom?

"Whoops, wrong thing!" he said blushing. He dug into his pocket again and pulled out his manhood. Hinata looked away and turned tomato red.

"Sorry, sorry, wrong thing again." He dug into his pocket again and pulled out a wedding ring box.

"Wait, I'm not going to marry her yet!" Naruto said to the narrator.

"Just keep digging," said the narrator.

"Okay." He searched and finally (FINALLY!) pulled out . . . a gun?

"That's it!" Naruto shouted. He searched the OTHER pocket (smart thinking by the way, Naruto) and found the pair of the 3 pronged kunai.

"If you need me, just put a little chakra into it and then I will be there faster than you can say 'Rokudaime Hokage.'" He gave her a hug and a kiss on the lips. Hinata was stunned when her crush/loves gave her a kiss in front of her old teammates and Mayuri.

Suddenly, Rock Lee came out of no where with a Dynamic Entry along with Maito Gai (Might Guy) and did the good guy pose.

"Hey Lee!" shouted Gai. "Look at that! It's the ultimate springtime of youth that appeared before us in our Hokage. We must join them!"

"HAI, GAI-SENSEI!" said the hot-blooded student. "We must congratulate them!"

Naruto and Hinata broke the kiss and they started to twitch. The rest of Team 8 along with Mayuri did the same.

"We must go Lee!" said Gai. "Go to the sunrise of youth and admire the springtime of youth!"

"YES YOUTH!" screamed Lee. "HAI GAI-SENSEI!" Lee was writing youthful notes in his worn out notebook. Both of them started to shed crocodile tears.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" Both of them hugged each other and jog off into the sunset. Waves come in and a Kodak moment appears. The 5 sane ninja have an individual sweat drop falling down from their heads. Akamaru had a doggie seizure.

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY DO THAT?" screamed Kiba.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself," said the Rokudaime Hokage. "Now where was I? Oh yes." He continues to kiss Hinata, this time; Hinata lets him until Mayuri says "Ahem. We should get going now."

"Bye Hinata-hime."

She blushed at what Naruto said. "Bye, Naru-Naru-kun." Our blonde hero started to blush and went back to his office, happy.

* * *

Okay, for those who are Sasuke fans or are part of the "Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club," (oops, Naruto: Alone reference) guess what? Our favorite emo-ish, angsty, chicken-ass haired bastard is back and worse than ever! YAY! Even I'm excited. But you guys are gonna be disappointed. This is NOT; I repeat NOT a Sasuke X Sakura fan fiction. This is a Naruto X Hinata fan fiction. Sasuke is a villain until the sequel (OMG SPOILER!!). But please review and tell me what you think about my omakes (I know, the first two were shaky, but the third was EXCELLENT!). I need 10 by the time that I need to post the new chapter.

-TheElly929.


	5. Chapter 4: Hinata Heals

Naruto saiTheElly929: Thank you guys for reviewing. This makes me extra happy! I dunno but I still think that I need more reviews. Oh, and by the way. Arigato to Ichigoluva247, jadeddragon212, and piratequeen11 for being my main reviewers. Arigato again to other readers that have added me to their favorite authors list! Okay then. Lee, do the DISCLAIMER!

Lee: Our youthful author, Elly-sama does not own Naruto. Only Hinata and Kishimoto-san do. She owns some characters that have been made up including Mayuri Tsutomi. Now I shall go forth to the sunset of youth.

Gai: Lee! The most important thing to know about youth is to be thankful that you are young and healthy.

Lee (writes in his worn notebook): I understand Gai-sensei!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

(Jazzy music starts to play. The two of them run off into the sunset and more waves come up. A Kodak moment appears.)

Director: AND CUT! Lee and Gai, you've done an excellent job!

Gai: Thank you, thank you. It's all about the youth.

Lee: YOUTH!

TheElly929 (sweat drops and thinks to herself): Gee, I wonder what this 37 year old man taught this 24 year old twelve years ago. . .

(A/N: TO THE POWER OF YOUTH!! Lol, I just love making fun of the power of youth XD.)

* * *

Hinata and Mayuri arrived at Konoha Hospital two days after the blind spot incident. Mayuri reported what happened to the front desk and Hinata was put in a stretcher and was taken to the emergency room. Sakura and Ino ran to Mayuri quickly (except for the fact that Ino ran slower than Sakura since she is pregnant).

"Is everything okay?" asked Ino.

"Yes," said Mayuri. "For me, that is. Hinata has lost a lot of blood during out battles and has ruptured a few vital organs. I healed the organs but she needs blood so that the full recovery can commence."

"Ino, you take Mayuri to Shizune-sempai and Tsunade-sama to help out Hinata. We need someone with a blood type that's A."

"Hai, Sakura," said Ino. She ran slowly out of the hospital to find a person worthy. Unfortunately, she didn't find anyone within that area. She was really worn out since it was the fact that she is pregnant.

"Damn this pregnancy," said Ino.

-Back at the Hospital . . .-

"Now I have to inform Naruto about this," Sakura said to Mayuri. "Mayu-chan, you are going to record Hinata's condition and see of she is making any progress. Contact anybody if she is going into cardiac arrest or she is dying."

"Hai, Sakura-sensei," said Mayuri. Mayuri ran to the room that Hinata was placed in, which was room 405. She pulled out a clipboard and checked her pulse, blood levels, and other conditions.

* * *

Naruto was blinking his eyes open and shut since he was stuck all day with the mission reports. Shikamaru was helping him file the papers. Rock Lee just happened to be there, helping the both of them out. Sakura busted through the door, once again, without knocking.

"N-Naruto-sama!" said Sakura. "Hinata is in the hospital right now and she needs a blood transplant!"

"She needs a _what_?" asked Naruto. Apparently, as you know, our blonde hero is slow and dense (A/N: Don't worry Naruto-kun, I am too 3).

"Let me explain," said our youthful youngster, Rock Lee, who got up and pulled down one of those projection sheets. "A blood transplant is when someone who lacks blood is given blood by a donor or somebody who gives blood. Since Hinata has an A blood type, she needs a donor who will give her the same blood that she has. That youthful person is me!" (You know what happens next!)

Before our hot blooded, green beast ranted on about the full power of youth, Naruto's face lit up.

"Oh I get it!" said Naruto. "But what's mine?"

"According to your records, you're a type B," said Sakura. "Do you mind if I borrow Lee for today?"

"Not at all," said Naruto. "Arigato for helping her, Fuzzy Brows."

"Any time, Naruto-kun," said Lee. "Besides, I would do anything for my cherry blossom!" (A/N: SPOILER: Sorry to all LeeSaku fans. But unfortunately, they do not end up with each other. You will know who she will end up with in future chapters and possibly the sequel.)

Sakura rolled her eyes. When the both of them left, Shikamaru pulled out a pair of earplugs from his ears.

"So how are things going between you and Ino-baka?" asked Naruto. "Did you pop the question yet?"

"Yeah," said our favorite lazy pineapple head. "She said 'yes' but I had to ask her father first. It was a pain, but he accepted me. He thought that I could be a better person for her than Choji."

"Oh," said Naruto. "Then what happens to Choji?"

"I guess that he has to find somebody from within his clan. What are you going to do about Hinata? I mean, she's liked you ever since we were children."

"I don't know. I need to do something so that she won't see that I'm still the dense boy she knew from 17 years ago. What's the best thing to do?"

"Well," Shikamaru began. "You can start off with taking her out somewhere once she recovers. Maybe take her out to dinner, go and see a movie, things like that. I don't know what the girl likes. Ask Ino or Sakura or even Tenten if you need more ideas."

"Thanks, Shikamaru," said Naruto. "I wonder who told you all about these things."

"My dad," said Shikamaru. "That's what he did to get my mom. I can't believe that it actually worked."

"Wow, who would've thought that your father would give you such good advice?"

"Sometimes I wonder that myself."

"Besides, we need somebody or a few people to replace Lee." Naruto went through the hand signs (or at least one). "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Four clones of Naruto appeared and started to stamp and sign the missions.

Ever since Naruto became Hokage, people became needier and more missions broke out. Naruto only uses his Shadow Clones in emergencies or to replace him or someone else. Since Naruto became Hokage, alliances have deepened between the Five Great Nations and a few small nations. Konoha had more than enough money to go around, thanks to Naruto himself and his assistant, Shikamaru.

* * *

-Meanwhile with Shino . . .-

Shino was using the Transparency Jutsu that the late Jiraiya used to spy on girls. Shino actually used this jutsu for good instead of perverted intentions. In using this jutsu, Shino actually took down notes about what the Akatsuki were up to. He recently found out that Sasuke was going back to Konoha to capture the Nine-Tailed Fox. **'The question is what the Akatsuki want with the Nine-Tailed Fox?'** thought Shino. **'What do they want with Naruto-sama?'** As he took notes, he told one of his bugs to listen in on what the Akatsuki members are saying.

"Anyway," said Pein, who had many piercings on his face with short, orange hair. "Sasuke, since you know the Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki well, I believe that you should go and hunt him down."

"I agree," said Konan, who was adjusting the origami flower in her hair.

"Tobi is a-" started Tobi.

"Shut the hell up, Tobi!" said Zetsu's left side. "If you don't, then I would have the crazy guy here to take you out." Zetsu's right side pointed at Jugo. Right now, he was calm and asleep.

"What make you think that I should go after that dobe?" asked Sasuke. "Besides, he's a weakling."

"Ever since you left the village and we were constantly going after him, he became stronger and thought more with his own head than with the Kyuubi's head. He learned how to control the demon in him (Insert "The Demon in me" sung in W.I.T.C.H. by Matt Olsen)."

"Oh, so he's more of a challenge," said Sasuke. "Since you put it that way, then I'll go."

"OOOOH, Sasuke-kun!" squealed Karin. "Can I go with you? Please?"

"Hell no, slut," said Sasuke.

"But if you don't go with a partner, then what are you gonna do?" asked Kisame. "In the Akatsuki, you need to travel in two-man cells."

"Then I'd rather go with Jugo or Suigetsu," insisted Sasuke. "Hell, I'll even go with you, Sharkie."

"Sorry, I already _have_ a partner," said Kisame, ignoring the nickname that Sasuke gave him. He pointed at Suigetsu. He ignored Kisame and continued to shine the guillotine sword.

"Fuck," cursed Sasuke. "I'll go with you, but under one condition."

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" asked Karin.

"Don't fuckin' annoy me! If you do then . . ." He pulled out his katana and placed it by Karin's throat. She gasped as she looked at the katana. "If you do, then I'm going to have to _kill_ you." He places the katana back in its sheath.

"O-Okay," Karin stammered. **'Damn, he's so brutal,'** she thought to herself. **'I wonder if some girl tried to approach him and he threatened her like he did to me.'**

"Now then Sasuke," said Pein. "Since you killed Itachi 8 years ago, you are going to fulfill his duties as a Jinchuuriki hunter. All of us failed to get the Nine-Tails. But you are our only hope, Sasuke. Make us proud."

"Whatever," said Sasuke. He and Karin did the Body Flicker Jutsu and they were outside of the Akatsuki underground hide out.

"So which way do we go?" asked Karin, who was visibly shaking. Seriously, if a quiet angsty, emo-ish (no offense Sasuke fan girls), sexy duck's butt haired, onyx eyed guy threatened you, you would be quaking in your boots; or rather your ninja sandals.

"Don't ask me any questions," said Sasuke. "Ever since I heard what you said about what you would do to me in my sleep, I don't need to hear a word from your mouth unless I address you. Understand?" (Talk about demanding. . .)

"H-Hai," squeaked Karin.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hand it over!" said Sasuke sternly.

Karin was shaking uncontrollably and handed over the food, or at least Sasuke's portion. He grabbed it from her and gobbled it down. **'The best way to contact with a man is through his stomach,'** thought Karin. _**'Oh yeah BABY!'**_ said some random voice in her head.

**'Who the hell are you?'**

_**'I'm your inner, nice to me you!'**_

**'Well in that case, what are we gonna do to Sasuke next?'**

_**'Good question . . .'**_

As Karin ranted on in her head, Sasuke happened to collapse. Karin gasped when she saw her "beloved" on the ground.

_**'Oh my Kami-sama!'**_ screeched Inner Karin.

"What am I going to do?" Karin asked out loud. Tears welled up in her eyes. Just then, a puff of smoke came and a stone about the size of Sasuke appeared.

_**'A replacement Jutsu?'**_ Inner Karin asked.

Sasuke appeared from behind Karin and knocked her out the same way he did to Sakura 11 years ago. He picked up the lady's body and headed east. **'Damn, this bitch is heavy,'** thought Sasuke.

* * *

Lee arrived in room 405 with Hinata still unconscious. Sakura along with Ino and Mayuri helped Lee out with getting dressed in the medical robes (or whatever they are) and hooking him up to the blood extraction machine (thingy).

"Now Lee," said Sakura. "This may hurt because we are going to find a vein. Ino, restrain him. Mayuri, tie an elastic band around the area of his elbow."

"Hai," said Ino and Mayuri. Mayuri tied the elastic band around his right arm. Ino held him down with her arms.

"Lee, make a fist," said Sakura. Lee obeyed and Sakura stuck the needle in his arm. He let out a yelp of pain.

"Lee-sensei," said Mayuri. "We are going to take a liter of your blood and then we are going to transfer it to Hinata-san." She held up a small bottle of tablets/plasma pills (whichever one you want). "These are plasma pills. These will help you regain your blood levels. Just take two of these with or after a meal. As long as you don't take it with sake or any other alcoholic beverage, you will get better."

"Also keep in mind that you have to keep it light on your training," said the pink-haired kunoichi. "I know that you like to push yourself, but if you do that too hard, then you will pass out every time. Trust me, you wouldn't want that."

"I appreciate that you said that," said Lee, putting his thumb up and his teeth doing the annoying shining thing. "That is why I must thank the three of you. It is a pleasure that you have told me this-" He fell asleep because if the amount of blood being taken out of him.

"We are now at half of a liter of blood," said Ino. "I guess that means that we should call Hinata's family to tell them how she is."

"Why don't you do that, Ino-pig?" asked Sakura. "Besides, you're the one who suggested this."

"Why does it have to be me, forehead girl?" screamed Ino. "You always leave the crappy work to me! Have Mayuri do it!"

"I would let her do it, but I have to teach her something new today," Sakura gave Ino a menacing smile. "Besides, you're pregnant." Ino stormed off with a hissy fit and went to the phone room.

"Okay, we are at a liter of blood. Mayuri, disconnect the machine from Lee please. Make sure that you replace the needle that was in it before. Place a bandage around his arm. When I said 'go', connect the machine to Hinata."

Mayuri did what she was told and fixed up the machine so that she could hook it up to Hinata once she was given the signal. Mayuri put an elastic band around Hinata's arm and extended it. She curled her hand into a fist and saw the vein that she needed. Once Sakura gave her the signal, Mayuri connected the machine to Hinata.

"How long is this going to take?" asked the red-haired, brown-eyed Chuunin. "My twin brother, Hiro is waiting for me to train with him in an hour."

"Not too long, Mayuri," said Sakura. "All you need to do is get Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sempai over here and I'll let you go."

"Hai, Sakura-sensei," said Mayuri. Mayuri went downstairs to lower-level one and found Tsunade. She was sleeping on top of a scroll which was entitled "How to Cure a Person from Bad Memory Disorder."

"Tsunade-sama," said Mayuri, shaking the 61-year-old woman. Tsunade started to drool on the scroll. Mayuri stopped shaking the elderly woman. She took a deep breath and shouted Tsunade's name.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" shouted Mayuri. This time, the elderly Sannin woke up with a shocked look on her face.

"W-What's going on?" asked Tsunade, stunned. "Who's there?"

"It's me Mayuri," said the 14-year old. "I'm Ino-sensei's student, Mayuri Tsutomi, the twin sister of Hiro Tsutomi, Sakura-sensei's student."

"Oh yes," said Tsunade, remembering. "You're the one who found a cure for advanced rat poisoning on humans and is researching on how to undo curse marks."

"That's right!" beamed Mayuri.

"Now what can I do for you, Mayu-chan?"

"Sakura-sensei needs you and Shizune-sempai to help her out with one of her patients."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Hinata Hyuuga."

**'The Hyuuga heiress, eh?' ** thought Tsunade. **'This might be more serious than the last time.** "Okay, I'll go with you. But the problem is that Shizune is not available at this time. She is currently somewhere else." **'Damn it, Shizune. Out of all days, you had to miss today?**' thought the Godaime.

"I'll take you to the room that she is in," said Mayuri. The both of them went up the elevator to the 4th floor to check on Hinata. Mayuri left and found her brother in the lobby. They went to the training fields in silence.

* * *

-Three Hours Later . . .-

Neji, Hanabi, Hiashi, and Hana (Hinata's maternal cousin) were in the waiting room, waiting for Hinata's results. Naruto came in the same room huffing and puffing. Tenten arrived a second later.

"Is she okay?" asked both Tenten and Naruto.

"Sakura said that she is doing fine," said Hiashi. "We should wait until visiting is open for us."

"Oh, okay," said Tenten and Naruto in unison again. Tenten sat next to her fiancé, Neji, while Naruto was sitting in a chair in a corner, alone (Poor Naruto).

"Naruto-sama," said Hiashi. "You should sit with us."

"No, Hiashi-sama," said Naruto, trying his best to decline politely. "I don't want to be a burden since I sent your eldest daughter on a dangerous 

mission. Thank you for your invitation, though." Naruto held his face in his hands to hide the tears from falling down his face. He felt a warm hand on his shoulders. He lifted his hand from his face and noticed that it was Hana who had her hand on his shoulder.

"N-Naruto-sensei," said Hana, who adopted the stuttering from her cousin. "You don't have to blame yourself. You did the right thing; sending her on that mission was a good thing. Even though she nearly died, she was able to have her teammates continue for her." Hana sighed. "If you hadn't sent her on the mission, then she would have been at home, moping each day. I want to thank you again, Naruto-sensei." She left him alone and went to talk to Hanabi.

'**So this is the girl that I taught 5 years ago,'** thought Naruto. **'She is right. Kami-sama, why do I have to be so dense and such a baka?'**

Just then, a ring came from the door. The Hyuugas, Tenten and Naruto turned. Sakura and Tsunade came out of the room along with Ino.

"Tsunade-obaachan?" gasped Naruto. He got a dirty look from Tsunade. Then he said. "I'm sorry. I mean Tsunade-_sama_, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to let all of you know that Hinata is ready for visitors now. Family members first."

Tenten and the rest of the Hyuugas walked into the room. Naruto just sat there, alone again.

"Naruto," said Tsunade. "You can be with Hinata once the family leaves the premises. Just wait here for a little while."

"Alright," sighed Naruto. He waited for a few minutes. Sakura went to talk with Naruto.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" she asked.

"No," he said. "I don't want to sound stupid or anything, but Hinata is really important to me."

"You don't sound stupid. Did you tell her about what's inside of you?"

"Yes I did."

"What did she say?"

"She told me that she accepts me for who I am, not for what's inside for me."

"What happened next?"

"We kissed."

"NANI?!" Sakura screamed so loud that the Hyuugas (and Tenten) in the room turned towards the door. Hinata was worried.

"W-What's going on?" she asked, weakly.

"I don't know," said Tenten. "But whatever it is, I'm going to check it out."

"Be careful, Tenten," said Neji with a concerned voice. Tenten nodded her head. When she opened the door, Sakura was pounding Naruto and he was blocking. He used all of his strength to stop himself from going through the wall.

"Whoa," said Tenten. "Didn't see that coming!" Then she closed the door.

"Sakura!" exclaimed Naruto.

"WHAT?!" screamed Sakura.

"WHY are you pounding me?"

She stopped punching him. He had one of those signature lumps on his head. "I really don't know."

"Oh," he said. Then he sat down. Sakura sat down next to him.

"Naruto," said Sakura.

"Hn?" asked Naruto.

"Sometimes, I'm jealous of you."

"Really? Because sometimes I'm jealous of you, too."

Sakura ignored what Naruto said and made a "humph" sound. Hinata happened to hear the whole conversation between Naruto and Sakura. She was blushing so hard that she nearly fainted due to the amount of blood going to her face.

Meanwhile, Lee finally woke up. He saw that the Hyuuga family was crowded around Hinata. **'I wish that my family was here to see if I am doing okay,'** thought Lee. **'Both my mom and Gai-sensei are on a mission.'** Lee sighed and turned on another side to rest.

"Oh, I forgot that Lee was here," said Tenten. "Sorry, Lee."

"Water off of a duck's back, Tenten," replied Lee. "Besides, I have saved your future cousin-in-law's life."

"My deepest apologies, Lee-san," said Hiashi. "You have saved my daughter's life. Without your blood, she might have not lived another day."

"You are welcome, Hiashi-sama," said Lee, saluting him.

Sakura came back into the room and became calmer.

"Okay, Hyuuga family. You have to leave because out next visitor is waiting to see my patient." The Hyuugas said their goodbyes to Hinata and they left the room.

"OI! NARUTO-BAKA! THEY'RE OPEN FOR YOU!" shouted Sakura.

"AT LEAST TELL ME WHY YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME!"

"I'LL TELL YOU LATER, NOW GET IN HERE BEFORE I SEND YOU THROUGH THE WALL!"

Naruto ran into the room and stood by the bed that Lee was in.

"Thanks Lee, for giving her your blood," said Naruto. "I really appreciate it."

"I-I forgot to say thank you," said Hinata. "But Arigato, Lee-san."

"NO PROBLEM NARUTO-KUN, HINATA-SAN!" shouted Lee, saluting the both of them.

"Not to offend you in anyway or anything like that, but could you part the room please? I need to speak with Hinata."

"No problem." Lee pulled the partitioning curtain all the way down. He looked outside of his window and saw the town below. The sunset was about to arrive soon.

"Hinata," began Naruto. "I wanted to say that I'm –"

"I-It's okay, N-Naruto-kun," said Hinata. "Y-You don't n-need to apologize."

"R-Really?" stuttered Naruto (A/N: Really, the stuttering disease is spreading). "But you're hurt. Sakura nearly killed me when I told her what happened between you and me."

"I guess that we need to k-keep our relationship a secret," said Hinata. "B-Besides, we can't do that yet s-since w-we need to tell my father about us."

"Remember when I came over for dinner two weeks ago?"

"Y-Yes. What did Father say?"

"He said that it's okay to go out with you. You can even ask him yourself if you don't believe me."

"I . . . I believe you, Naruto-kun."

"So I'll see you whenever you are released. When is that day anyway?"

"On Thursday."

'**Damn it,'** thought Naruto. **'That's three days away from now.'**

"Okay then, I'll see you then," said Naruto. The Rokudaime Hokage and our #1 ANBU spy/Hyuuga heiress gave each other Naruto gave Hinata a kiss on her forehead. He moved the partition curtain and pounded Lee's habitually bandaged fist. Lee pounded his fist to Naruto's. They said goodbye to each other.

Naruto went back to his house by foot. When he arrived there, he went up to his room and wrote this important date down on his calendar, 

like he usually did. Then he noticed something. His birthday was a week after their first date. **'Great,'** he thought. **'Another year I have to spend alone.'** He fixed himself some dinner (it's obvious what he would eat) and decided to have his food in front of the flat screen TV. After about two hours in front of the flat rectangle, he drifted off to dream land.

* * *

-Back with Shino again . . .-

Shino was on his way back to Kiba, who was sleeping at the foot of their meeting tree, with Akamaru's front paws and his head on his owner's lap. Both of them were drenched in blood.

"Damn it, Kiba," said the bug-wielder, pinching his nose. "You stink." (A/N: What a great way to greet your friend Shino . . .)

"Hn," said Kiba with his eyes closed. "You're the one to talk. You reek of death and morning breath (A/N: AH! RHYME TIME!)."

"Whatever," said Shino. "We have to go. I got the information."

"That was quick," said the dog-trainer. "What's it about?"

"Sasuke is returning back to Konoha to get Naruto."

"Why is that?"

"Remember the story about the Nine-Tailed Fox when we were little? That's the reason why."

"Oh, right. Then let's get going before they get there."

Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru traveled back to Konoha as quickly as they could. They did this so that Sasuke could not get there before they do. Along the way, they did not notice that Sasuke was right behind them. But they never bothered to let their guard down.

* * *

Sasuke and (knocked out) Karin were right behind Kiba and Shino. Let's not forget Akamaru. Sasuke was paying close attention to how both of them changed over the 11 years since he left. Shino dropped the hoodie that he wore in Shippuuden and wore an overgrown sweater shirt covering his neck, but it wasn't so big. It was smaller and nearly attached to his neck. His glasses were the same shape as before, but they were the same color as his shirt: hunter green.

As for Kiba, he let his hair grow up to his shoulders. The markings on his face were still on his face and his headband around his head. He wore a mesh shirt with a thin army green hoodie and long hunter green pants. Akamaru was larger than the last time he saw him and much older.

**'Looks like bug boy and dog breath have changed in appearance,'** thought Sasuke. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Karin was still knocked out. **'I hate this woman,'** he thought to himself again.

(Now to describe Sexy duck's butt guy.) Sasuke had has raven hair sliced back. Only the bangs that he let loose a few years ago were slicked back. You could still see the duck's butt shape in the back. There were a few pieces of hair that fell to his face. Basically, he looked like Kazuya Mishima from Tekken 5, except hotter (Boy, for an old man, Kazuya Mishima looks hot).

He wore a blue robe that revealed his chiseled chest and does _**not**_ have the butt tie thing that he wore a few years back. Instead, he had a belt-like structure with a sheath that bore his katana. His pants were ankle length and were the color brown. His ninja sandals were black and unlike Itachi, he did _**NOT**_ paint his toenails or fingernails. The Akatsuki robe was tied around his waist.

Karin, however, was looking a little better than she did back in the day. She actually looked nice. She got rid of those thick glasses of hers and replaced them with thinner, but they were the same shape as her old glasses. Her messy orange-brown(ish) hair grew to the middle of her back and was tied in a low ponytail. She wore a white ninja's dress which displayed every curve in her body. She wore the Akatsuki robe, which was zipped up all the way to her middle, revealing her chest.

'**Great,'** thought Sasuke. **'Now I have to deal with carrying this heavy girl.'** He followed Shino and Kiba all the way to Konoha where they reached three days later. When Kiba and Shino arrived, they greeted the Tokubetsu Jounin, Kotetsu and Izumo (They are still gatekeepers).

"We're back," said Kiba.

"I see," said Izumo. "Looks like you got the info. Are you going to visit Hinata at the hospital?"

"Sure, why not?" said Kiba, excitedly.

"But first we have to file in our mission report," said Shino.

"You could if you want to, but Hokage-sama is taking the day off," said Kotetsu. "You can still see Hinata. She is being released today."

"Okay," said Kiba. "Let's go Shino."

"Hn," replied Shino, apathetically. They made their way to Konoha hospital. When the men from the former team 8 walked away, Kotetsu and Izumo started talking.

"Aren't Gai and Lee's mom returning to the village today?" asked Izumo.

"They should be here by now," said Kotetsu. "Especially since Gai is always about 'the springtime of youth'."

Sasuke took down all of this information. He saw that Gai and a woman just a little bit shorter than him that hardly looked like Lee were running towards the village. Sasuke did a couple of hand signs. He mumbled "Transparency Jutsu." He touched Karin as he muttered this. Sasuke followed Gai and Lee's mom all the way to the Hokage mansion.

"OI! NARUTO!" shouted Gai. "WE'RE HERE!" There was a weird silence and paper tumbleweeds rolled in behind them.

"Maybe he's not here," said Lee's mom.

"You'll never know," replied Gai. "The youthful person might have done a Jutsu that forced us not to see him." He did the nice guy pose.

"Or, he might have taken the day off," shouted back Lee's mom. Lee's mom- oh to Hell with this. Her name is Makoto. Makoto took a note off of Naruto's desk. She read it quickly and gave it to Gai. Gai read it.

* * *

_Dear Fellow Citizens of Konoha,_

_I am taking today off, so you would have to file in your reports tomorrow. Please don't be sad. I'm just going to see a sick friend and I am preparing myself for it. Thank you._

_-Naruto_

_P.S. Gai-sensei, do NOT go after me._

* * *

"Oh," said Gai. "Well, Makoto, let's see your youthful son, Lee and the girl that he donated blood to!"

"Right," said Makoto. Both of them ran off to the hospital at their top speed. Sasuke ran off as fast as his legs could carry him since Karin was still knocked out. They arrived in room 405, where they saw Hinata, Lee, Sakura, and Naruto.

**'Damn it,'** thought Sasuke. **'The dobe really **_**did**_** grow up. He even looks stronger. That pink haired woman looks so familiar. It's like I saw her before.'**

* * *

-Flashback-

Sasuke packed his bag so that he can join the Sound 4 to Orochimaru. He looked at the picture of his Genin team. Sakura had her hands up by her chin who gave the most innocent grin. Sasuke himself had a dark look on his face. Naruto sneered at Sasuke. Kakashi, although invisible due to his face mask, smiled a hearty smile. His eye made the upside down "U" shape.

_"At least we have some comrades to fill the void,"_ said the Kakashi in his mind. The Sasuke that was to seek vengeance on his elder brother put down the picture face down and set off.

-Fast Forward to scene with Sakura and Sasuke-

"But I'm so in love with you!" cried Sakura. Sasuke remained apathetic when she said that.

"You haven't changed," said Sasuke with an evil smirk. "You're still annoying." He turned on his heel and walked away.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" cried Sakura. "IF YOU DO THEN I'LL ME JUST AS ALONE AS YOU! TAKE ME WITH YOU! I'LL EVEN HELP YOU KILL YOUR BROTHER! IF YOU LEAVE ME, THEN I'LL SCREAM!" She ran off to him. Sasuke disappeared from Sakura and ended up behind her.

"Sakura . . ." said Sasuke. "Arigato." Then he knocked her out.

"Sa-su-ke-kun . . ." said Sakura. She fell onto the ground and Sasuke placed her on the bench.

* * *

-Flashback #2-

Sai tried to kill Sasuke so that he won't be Orochimaru's new container. But his killer was reversed by causing a huge explosion. Sakura, Naruto, and Yamato heard the sound and ran towards it. Sakura made it first.

"Ah, Sakura," said a 15-year old Sasuke who appeared taller than before. Sakura turned her head slowly. When she connected the voice to the face of that gut, she stopped in her tracks.

"Sa-su-ke-kun," said Sakura.

* * *

"So that's who she is," muttered Sasuke. "Her name is Sakura, like the cherry blossom." He started to listen in on the conversation that was conducted by Sakura.

"Hinata," said Sakura. "How are you feeling?"

"B-Better," said Hinata. "I feel like I am ready to go now

"But before you go, I have to run one more test," said Sakura. "I need for all of the males to leave the room. Yes, that means you too, Naruto."

Naruto groaned and left the room with his gaze to the ground. He used this time to flash to his house. He flashed in and out of his walk-in closet. He flashed back to the hospital right before Sakura finished her examination.

* * *

"Lee, could you pull the curtain please?" asked Sakura. "Or do you want to let your mom do it?"

"I'll do it," said Makoto.

"But okaa-san," said Lee. "I'm getting better.

"Yes, I know," said Makoto. "But I'm going to make your favorite curry if you let me do this!"

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Lee, feeling like a child again. With that, Makoto pulled the curtain all the way to the end of the room. Makoto stood in front of the curtain, noticing that Sakura just sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry," said Makoto. "I have to treat my son to something."

"It's alright," said Sakura, returning to her work. "Hinata, unbutton your robe, please. I have to check your wounds." Hinata obeyed her. Without the three kunoichi noticing, Naruto drilled the tiniest, unnoticeable hole in the world. **'Whoa,'** thought Naruto. **'Get a load of those racks!'** (A/N: (Mentally slaps herself.) God, Elly-sama, why do you always have to be so perverted? This is Naruto's new perverted ninjutsu.)

"Okay," said Sakura. "I'm done. You can get dressed in the bathroom. Tenten dropped off some clothing here yesterday."

"Arigato, Sakura-chan," said the Byakugan heiress. She saw on the hook of the door that there was a lavender robe-like kimono waiting for her. She also saw a pair of lilac pumps underneath them. Tenten also managed to bring her lavender purse with her. In the ribbon of the kimono robe was a note that was folded into it. It was in Tenten's writing.

* * *

_Hina-chan,_

_I want you to take this kimono on your first date. If you want to know who I got the information from, I got this from his highness, Naruto. Don't worry; you're going to be in good hands. Have fun! Make sure to tell me what happens!_

_-Tenten_

* * *

'**Arigato, Ten-chan,'** thought Hinata. **'I'll never forget this.'** When Hinata finished getting dressed, everyone that was in the room stared at her, including Lee.

"Wow, Hinata-san," said Lee. "You look beautiful."

"You really do," said Sakura. "I'm so happy for you!" Sakura squealed like a little girl as she gave her petite, but curvy friend a hug. "Good luck!"

"Arigato Sakura-chan, Lee-kun, Makoto-san," said Hinata. Then she left the room. She noticed that Naruto was already dressed and ready to go. He was wearing his informal Hokage jacket that was orange with black flames. Underneath that, he had a white button up shirt with the top button unbuttoned. He wore a blue tie that matched with his azure eyes and navy blue trousers (Yeah guys, I said trousers! Ya dig?). He wore black lace up shoes.

When Naruto looked at Hinata, he didn't see the shy girl that he normally saw. He saw a beautiful woman in front of him.

"Whoa," he said, not noticing that his jaw dropped. "Hinata you're, you're HOT!" Hinata blushed when she head what Naruto said to her.

"A-Arigato," she said. "Y-You l-look really n-nice y-yourself N-Naruto-kun."

"Thanks," he said, giving Hinata his signature grin. "Shall we go then?" He extended his arm in a hooked manner.

"Yes," she said. Hinata hooked her arm with Naruto's and walked off with him. Sakura watched as her two best friends walked away.

'**I never thought I would say this,'** thought Sakura. **'But I'm jealous of you, Hinata-hime.'** She smiled and looked at the calendar that was nearby the door. Today's date was October 3rd. **'Only one more week until his birthday,'** Sakura thought again. **'I'm gonna give him something to remind him that we are still friends.'** She sighed and turned to Lee. He was talking to his mother.

"Um, Lee," said Sakura. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, my cherry blossom?" asked Lee. She internally shuddered when he said "my cherry blossom" and flipped her long bubble gum pink hair back.

"I just wanted to know," Sakura started. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to, you know, go out sometime."

Lee had a huge youthful smile on his face (LAWL youthful, gotta love the word). "YES!" he screamed. Sakura sweat dropped.

'**NANI?'** thought Sasuke. **'Why the hell is she asking him out? You know what? I might as well do something about it! Screw going after Naruto! I'm gonna go after Pinky!'** Sasuke waited for when someone left the room to leave as well. He left with Sakura and he made his way out to his old hose (at least he remembered the way). When he got there, he sighed and opened the main entrance doors. He closed the doors and released the jutsu when he got to his room. He put Karin on the bed that he owned 12 years ago. Karin started to stir. He dug into his weapons 

pouch and found some sushi and spring rolls. He gobbled them down and went of his former parents' room. He quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

-In the dreams of Sasuke Uchiha . . .-

_"Sakura, arigato," he said in his 13-year old body._

_"Ah, Sakura," he said again this time in his 15-year old body. Then he heard Sakura's voice._

_"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted in her 13-year old body. "DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! I'D BE ALL ALONE! I'M SO IN LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME! IF YOU DO, THEN I'LL SCREAM!" He saw the part when he knocked her out._

_"Sa-su-ke-kun," said Sakura, this time in her 15-year old body._

_**'All I've ever done to Sakura was caused her pain,'**__ Sasuke thought in his mind. '__**I've got to stop this. But first I have to kill . . . kill . . .'**_

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed out off his dreams . . .

-To Be Continued . . .-

* * *

Okay NaruHina: a love story fans, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. It was because of all of the writing I was doing in my NaruHina journal. I had to plan out Chapter 5.

I'm gonna give you guys a spoiler: There's gonna be a song put in it; a Disney song and I'm not gonna tell you which one it is. You'll just have to wait (Insert You Can't Hurry Love By Phil Collins). But anyway I'm sorry. My mom is pressuring me to "stay away from my office" and to "get a life". But don't expect me to give you a speedy update. I'll try. Tell me if you guys like it.

P.S. If you were wondering what those two asterisks () were doing there, they were to indicate an explanation. Sasuke did an advanced jutsu which requires to (1) transform an inanimate object and (2) substitute with it.

Another spoiler: Naru-Naru is gonna be a little stressed and emo in the next chappie. But Sakura's there to save the day. I wish I could draw the Naruto characters for you guys now, but I can't draw Naruto characters for my life. I can draw my own from Serenity ©. Wow, this is the longest thing I have 

ever written: 22 pages. WOOT! I OWN PEOPLE! LAWL! But anyway, this is Elly-sama, signing off. I HEART YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW I NEED THE HELP FOR NEW OMAKE! I HAVE OFFICIALLY RUN OUT OF IDEAS (for omake I mean)! T.T

-TheElly929


	6. Chapter 5: I Love Yous and Kidnappings

TheElly929: Okay, so I found out the ages of all of the characters in the story so far and their birthdays and blood types, except for Mayuri (Sorry, Mayu-chan)

Mayuri: It's okay, you can decide later.

TheElly929: (neko-chan face which looks like this: 3) Really?

Mayuri: Yes.

TheElly929: Just for that, you can do the disclaimer!

Mayuri: WOOT! Unfortunately, Elly-sama does not own Naruto-sama. If she did, then Naruto would have already done that already.

TheElly929: (pats Mayuri's head) Aw, you're gonna be my new spawn!

Mayuri: Tee-hee! Okay, here come the characters!

* * *

Naruto: October 10th, Libra, Type B, 23

Hinata: December 27th, Capricorn, Type A, 23

Sakura: March 28th, Aries, Type O, 24

Sasuke: July 23rd, Leo, Type AB, 24

Shikamaru: September 22nd, Virgo, Type AB, 24

Ino: September 23rd, Virgo/Libra, Type B, 24

Neji: July 3rd, Cancer, Type O, 25

Tenten: March 9th, Pisces, Type B, 25

Shino: January 23rd, Aquarius, Type AB, 24

Choji (he's gonna appear someday): May 1st, Taurus, Type B, 24

Kiba: July 7th, Cancer, Type B, 24

Lee: November 27th, Sagittarius, Type A, 24

And now for the teachers who are soon going to appear (again because of Gai).

Gai: January 1st, Capricorn, Type B, 37

Kakashi: September 15th, Virgo, Type O, 37

Kurenai: June 11th, Gemini, Type AB, 38

And now for Chapter 5 of NaruHina: a love story.

* * *

Hinata had the best night of her life. First, Naruto took her to a fancy restaurant called Parpuru Doragon (Purple Dragon, it's silly right, but I was desperate for a name, okay? STOP TORTURING ME NARUTO FANGIRLS!), which had all the best meals in Konoha. Then he took her to a romantic movie called "Uta no Yamatonadeshiko" (Song of a Perfect Woman).

They stopped by the Konoha Park and traced known constellations (damn it Naruto, you're making me cry just typing this). They told jokes and stories that they both never heard. Finally, Naruto walked Hinata home. They were an inch away from kissing when Hiashi happened to walk out of the Hyuuga compound.

"Sorry," Hiashi said. I'm off on a night stroll." He looked up at the starlit sky. "Nice weather, ne?"

"Yes it is, Hiashi-sama," said Naruto. "I'll see tomorrow the, Hina-hime."

"Until then, Naru-Naru," she said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked inside. She fainted once she reached her bed. She also turned read when she thought about what she did. **'Wow,'** she thought. **'This is going to be more than I thought.'** She fell asleep, smiling a full, hearty smile.

* * *

Naruto remembered the advice given to him by Ino, Tenten, and Sakura. He gave Hinata a bouquet of flowers before they went out (lavender and lilac to be exact). They went to an expensive and glamorous restaurant and went to see a movie. It wasn't so bad but it kept Hinata going. Also, at the park where they told jokes and stories (the camera pans up to the sky (got that from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya)) Naruto found out that they have a lot of things in common.

When it was time for Hinata to get home, Naruto bought her a bracelet. Engraved on one of the plates was Hinata. A heart shaped charm had "love" written in kanji in the center of it. Once they got back to the Hyuuga compound, they were about to kiss when suddenly, Hiashi popped out saying something about a "night stroll" (old men these days). Naruto was embarrassed and gave her a kiss on the cheek after she did that to him and went home.

That night, when he got home to his room, he looked at a few pictures that were on his desk. One was the graduation class of the Rookie 9. He was standing next to Hinata since none of the other two girls wanted to stand next to him. Another one was a picture of his parents and a newborn Blondie. **'Look how cute I was,'** thought Naruto admiring the picture. **'People are right; my looks are the same as my father's.'**

The third picture was taken with the Konoha 11 boys. Shikamaru had a lazy look in his eyes and was sitting on a log. Choji smiled as he put a potato chip in his mouth. He was sitting on the same log as Shikamaru. Lee was doing the nice guy pose and was standing next to Choji. Neji was simply smirking and was leaning against a rock with his eyes closed, folding his arms. Shino, well, was just being Shino standing in front of Shikamaru. Kiba had Akamaru on his head and he didn't have his hood on his head. He was giving one of his doggy smirks. Naruto smiled one of his biggest smiles that he had ever given. He was basically sitting on a log that was front and center giving two thumbs up. **'Wow,'** thought the older Naruto. **'I had so much energy when I was younger.'** (So you finally noticed that, you dense person. You're denser than lead.)

But the fourth picture had the greatest impact on him. It was the Team 7 picture. Sakura was blushing and was giving one of her girly smiles. Sasuke had an aggravated look on his face and was standing in ¾ profiles (I love to draw!). Naruto also had an aggravated look on his face, but he folded his arms and his gaze directed to Sasuke.

Naruto started to cry because he failed to bring back Sasuke three times. The third time Hinata got hurt just by trying.

"Don't worry, Hinata-hime," he said out loud to himself. "I'm going to protect you no matter what." All three images of him appeared. One of them was from his 12-13 year old stage and the second was his 15-16 year old stage. "Because my Nindo, my ninja way is 'Never go back on your word'." He cried his eyes out until he fell asleep.

(Applause from a random audience.)

* * *

Hinata woke up early the next morning to birds chirping and a nice bright sunshine. Although this was the beginning of autumn, the leaves were still green and happy. She was on her way to her private bathroom, when she accidentally bumped into Neji.

"Gomennasai, Neji-niisan," said Hinata, bowing.

"It's okay," said Neji apathetically. "So how was last night?"

Hinata blushed. "It was nice. Naruto took me to a really fancy restaurant and a movie."

"Sounds good," said Neji, sounding a little impressed. **'Who would've thought that Naruto was such a romantic?'** Neji thought to himself. "Well then, have a nice day. And Tenten said something about meeting her at her shop at noon."

"Arigato," said Hinata. She walked off.

"Oh, Hinata," said Neji with a concerned voice (A/N: Concerned?)

"Naninani (What is it?) Neji-niisan?"

"Be careful."

Hinata had a confused look on her face. Then she bowed to him. "Don't worry," she said. "I will." She walked to her private bathroom (which was outside of her bathroom).

* * *

Naruto woke up the next day with a thumping headache. It was hard to bear with since the sun was shining so brightly. So he called Shikamaru to tell him to cover for him that day. But he got the regular response from his childhood friend.

"What a drag," said Shikamaru lazily. "Why of all days to you have to be sick? I'm going on a mission today. Remember?"

"Oh, right," said Naruto. "Ask Sakura if she could help me today." He hung up the phone and returned to his grogginess. He heard the doorbell resound throughout the whole mansion. **'Aw damn,'** thought Naruto. **'Who could it be at this time?'** As he walked down the stairs his headache seemed to grow every step he took. He opened the door and saw that Sakura was standing in front of him.

Sakura had her long bubble gum pink hair in a bun. She wore a raspberry pink two piece dress that revealed her flat stomach. On that dress had the Haruno clan's white circle at the top and the bottom. Instead of black shorts, she wore black leggings. She wore her black heeled ninja sandals. In her hands was a first aid kit.

"I heard that you were sick," said Sakura, her jade green eyes shimmering. "May I come in?"

"Sure," said Naruto. She took off her heels and walked into the grandeur house.

"Wow, your house is big," said Sakura, astonished. "Show me your room please."

Naruto walked her up the stairs. He showed her an orange room and opened the door. He lay down on his bed. Sakura took out her stethoscope and plugged it in her ears. She put the cold metal part to the center of his back when he sat up.

"Take a deep breath in," said Sakura. "Take one deep breath out." She removed the stethoscope and pulled out a thermometer from her case. "Open your mouth." He did just that and she stuck the thermometer in his mouth. She pulled it out after 5 seconds and read the temperature. It was 101.4°F in his body.

She looked for blood clots and damaged vessels. She found some on his legs and a few on his right arm. She instantly healed them.

"Have you been suffering from stress lately?" asked Sakura.

"Now that you mention it, yes I have," said Naruto.

"Tell me about it," said Sakura. "I'm all ears."

"I'm stressed out about Hinata," said Naruto resting his head in his hands. "Because she's been getting hurt not only because of others, because of me." He sighed.

"I see," said Sakura, putting on a pair of thin glasses. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know," said Naruto. "I feel guilty for causing her so much pain. I mean, I didn't notice her until now. She was always hiding." He sighed again. Naruto explained to Sakura how Hinata made him feel. From every hair on her head to how she walked, Naruto said every detail. Sakura wrote down every detail that Naruto said. **'Wow,'** Sakura thought. **'This is interesting.'**

"Well Naruto," said Sakura. "Although you are physically sick, I have to say that your emotions are taking the blame for this and are taking their toll on you."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto. "What about my emotions?"

"What I am saying is," Sakura said calmly. Then she stated dramatically. "What I am saying is that you, Naruto Uzumaki, are love sick."

"N-N-N-NANI?" screamed Naruto. Trust me; you can hear him say that all the way outside of the Milky Way Galaxy. Sakura covered her ears.

"You heard me, Uzumaki," said Sakura, uncovering her ears and fussing with her glasses. "You. Are. Love. Sick."

"Oh. My. Kami-sama," said Naruto. "I can't be."

"Let's see your symptoms: you are constantly worried about her, you kiss her constantly, you start to stress yourself out all the time about her, and you go to sleep crying."

"I still don't believe you." Naruto swung his legs onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling. Sakura noticed the abs on him. **'Wow,'** thought Sakura. **'He has a pretty good physique. Hina-hime, you are so lucky.'**

"Okay then," said Sakura. "Time for plan B."

"What plan B?" asked Naruto, sitting up straight in his bed.

"I'm going to call Shikamaru, Ino, Mayuri, Choji, and Kiba."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

Sakura dialed various numbers and Shikamaru, Ino, Mayuri and Choji came. Kiba also came with his second dog, Togamaru who had a keyboard on his back. They were all in the living room.

"Hurry up and get dressed," said Sakura, removing her glasses. "Meet me and the rest of the crew in your living room."

"Why?" asked our dumbfounded Hokage.

"Like I said before, you'll see."

Naruto decided to shower first and he dressed up in a dark green T-shirt and khaki shorts. He walked down the stairs and noticed that his living room was transformed into the scene where Meg was singing with the Muses in Hercules.

"Why the hell is my living room like this?" asked Naruto. "Well whatever. KAI (Release)!" But the genjutsu failed to release.

"Sorry Naruto," said Sakura. "That won't because Mayuri advanced genjutsu." She stuck her tongue out at Naruto. "Kiba!" She signaled Kiba to start playing the music.

"Since when do you play instruments, Kiba?" asked Naruto, astonished.

"You don't need to know," said Kiba. "Just listen to the melody." He played the intro to "I Won't say (I'm in Love) from Disney's Hercules. Naruto started singing in a tenor's voice (A/N: Note: This song is © Copyright of Disney. I just happened to rewrite it because it was the girl's version and I didn't want Naruto to be seen as a gay guy).

* * *

_Naruto_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, _

_I guess I've already won that _

_No woman is worth the aggravation _

_That's ancient history, _

_Been there _

_Done that _

_Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Mayuri, Choji _

_Who'd ya think you're kidding? _

_She's the earth and heaven to ya _

_Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya _

_Boy ya can't conceal it _

_We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of _

_Naruto _

_Ooooh _

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no _

_Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Mayuri, Choji _

_You swoon, you sigh _

_Why deny it, uh oh _

_Naruto _

_It's too...cliché _

_I won't say I'm in love _

_(Oooooh ooooh oooh) _

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson _

_It feels so good when ya start out _

_My head is screaming "get a grip, boy!" _

_"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh _

_Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Mayuri, Choji _

_You keep on denying _

_Who you are and how you're feelin' _

_Baby, we're not lying, hon we saw ya hit the ceiling _

_Face it like a grown up _

_When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad? _

_Naruto _

_Whoa _

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no _

_Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Mayuri, Choji _

_Give up, or give in _

_Check the grin, you're in love! _

_Naruto _

_This scene won't play _

_I won't say I'm in love _

_You're way off base _

_I won't say it _

_Get off my case _

_I won't say it _

_Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Mayuri, Choji _

_Boy, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love _

_Naruto _

_Ooooooh _

_At least out loud _

_I won't say I'm in...love _

_Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Mayuri, Choji _

_Sha la la la la la... (Sigh)_

* * *

When the song was finished, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Mayuri, Sakura, and Choji sighed. Naruto was now sitting on his couch looking up at the ceiling, daydreaming.

"I hate to say this to you Naruto," started Shikamaru. "But you just said that you're not going to say it out loud that you're in love. And you did.

"Oh. My. Kami-sama," said Naruto. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because. We. Wanted. You. To. Figure. It. Out," said Choji in between chomps of his potato chips.

"Face it, Naruto-sama," said Mayuri. "You're. In. Love."

"No I'm not," denied Naruto. "You know what? I'm going to take a walk."

"Good. Luck. With. That," grunted Choji. "Hope. You. Feel. Better. About. Yourself."

"Thanks Choji," said Naruto. He walked out of his house and went on a stroll around the village. He decided to stop by Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"OI! JII-CHAN!" yelled Naruto.

"You called Naruto?" said Teuchi, the ramen shop owner.

"One miso pork ramen with an egg please!" cried the Hokage.

"Sure thing," said Teuchi to his favorite customer.

* * *

-Earlier that day with Hinata . . .-

Hinata went to the weapons shop downtown where Tenten was helping out customer with selecting weapons. When Tenten spotted her, she told her manager that she was going on a lunch break.

"Hi there, Hina-chan!" Tenten squealed, her pigtails swaying. She gave Hinata a bone crushing hug. Hinata was turning red due to how hard Tenten was hugging her.

"Tenten," Hinata breathed. "Can't. Breathe. Hugging. Too. Hard!"

"Oh, sorry," Tenten giggled. "So what happened between you and Naruto yesterday?"

"Well, um," said Hinata. "H-he g-gave me some flowers, t-took me out to a fancy restaurant and to a movie."

"Did anything else happen?" asked Tenten. They were on their way to the dango shop.

"Well, um," said Hinata. "H-He w-walked m-me h-home a-and h-he a-almost k-kissed m-me."

"Whoa," said Tenten. "Someone's on the romantic side. It all because of those books that Kakashi-sensei read." She pulled out a kunai and started to examine it. "Listen Hinata. I want you to be careful with Naruto."

"W-Why is that?" asked Hinata.

"Because you'll never know what he might do to you," said Tenten. "He might even . . ." She whispered the rest of the provocative statement into Hinata's ear. Hinata's eyes widened and she turned strawberry red.

"I think I said too much," said Tenten, sheepishly. "Let's face it. Someday it will be our time to do that someday." Tenten saw the look on her younger and innocent friend. She was both shocked and embarrassed. This was coming from her cousin's wife-to-be for Kami-sama's sake. But it was a good thing that she didn't faint. Or that wouldn't be a good thing.

They finally arrived at the dango shop, the one that our favorite Tokubetsu Jounin, Anko Mitarashi usually orders dango.

"Two orders of dango please," said Tenten.

"Five hundred ryo," said the vendor. Tenten pulled out her wallet and pulled out 5 100 ryo notes.

"Arigato," said Tenten. Both of the jounin sat outside enjoying their dango and the conversation. Or at least Tenten was.

"You know what, Hina-chan?" asked Tenten.

"What is it Ten-chan?" asked Hinata.

"Panda-chan has some advice for you," said Tenten in a childish voice. "Next week is your knight in shining armor's birthday. I think that you should give him this for his birthday." Tenten whispered in her ear again, telling her the provocative message. The camera pan up again as Hinata screams at Tenten.

"Ten-chan!" exclaimed Hinata, embarrassed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I really don't know," said Tenten. "I just wanted you to get ready when the time comes."

"It doesn't look like it. Besides, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

Hinata tried her best not to blush, but she couldn't. She asked the question as if she were the 13 year old girl we knew and loved if she had the guts to confess to Naruto.

"Didyouhavesexbefore?"

"Well you see . . ." said Tenten. "Oh who am I kidding? Yeswedid."

"Did it hurt?"

"The first time it does. But you'll enjoy it afterwards." Tenten saw the expression on Hinata's face. She was literally cowering before the sexually experience Tenten. (A/N: For those of you who read this fanfic I am a virgin okay? I heard from other people it hurts! Stop bugging me! (Gets run over by fan girls and boys)).

"Well, I-I'm going to g-g-go now," said Hinata. "Bye!"

"But you didn't tell me about what happened between you and Naruto fully!" shouted Tenten.

"I'll call you later!" shouted (or rather spoke loudly) Hinata. "She ran off into the direction of the place where Ichiraku Ramen Shop was. She halted when she saw a familiar blond eating what looked like his eighth bowl of ramen.

**'Oh my goodness,'** thought Hinata. **'H-He's right there! Now is not the time to be nervous, Hinata. Walk up to him!'**

"One diet miso pork ramen please," said Hinata, blushing.

"Comin' right up!" said Ayame, Teuchi's daughter.

"Hey there Hina-chan!" said Naruto. He had a familiar glimmer in his eyes that shone whenever he was happy to see someone.

"H-Hello, Naru-kun," she said, blushing. She sat down in the stool next to Naruto. The thing that surprised Naruto was that Hinata didn't wear a hoodie. She wore a midnight blue ninja dress that was cotton until her stomach area. From there, her whole abdomen was covered in mesh material. The skirt part of the dress was cotton and reached 3 inches above her knees. She wore mesh leggings and black heeled ninja sandals.

**'Why can't she look that good whenever we are together?'** he thought to himself. **'Well I'm not saying that she didn't look good but she looks hot now. What the hell am I saying?'** He mentally slapped himself.

**"You're saying that you want her badly,"** said the Kyuubi.

**'Eh?'** said Naruto to the demon lord.

**"You know what I mean idiot!"** he said again. **"You want to rid the innocence from her."**

**'That's not what I was thinking about, Ero-Kyuubi!'**

**"Whatever you say. Roll the clips!"**

Naruto was daydreaming since the Kyuubi rolled erotic clips in his mind. But all of those horribly nasty daydreams came to an end when he heard Hinata's voice.

"N-Naruto?" said Hinata, not adding "kun" to his name. "A-Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Un, you're gripping onto my thought too hard," she muttered. Naruto looked down and saw that his hand was holding on to her thigh, close to the area (hint, hint, nudge, nudge).

"I-I'm s-sorry a-about th-that," stuttered Naruto. "There's just too 

much on my mind right now."

"Okay," Hinata replied. Naruto received his ninth bowl of ramen while Hinata got her bowl of ramen. Both of them were reaching for the chopsticks container. After what seemed like forever, their hands touched each other's hand.

"I'm sorry about that!" both of them said to each other.

"You don't need to . . ." started Naruto.

"Apologize," finished Hinata. Both of them blushed when they noticed that they were both doing the same thing that a new couple that loved each other so much that they didn't notice that would do. Speaking at the same time, finishing each sentences and awkward silences are the three main clues to love. Well, I must say, they are experiencing an awkward silence right now. Hinata took her chopsticks and started to eat her ramen. Naruto watched her admiringly as she carefully ate her food. When she looked towards him, he turned away, blushing. She giggled and returned to eating her ramen. Naruto ate the ramen carefully and without noticing, Hinata was finished with her bowl. She walked out of the ramen shop, paying her bill.

"Keep the change," said Hinata. "A great ramen shop like yours could use the money."

"Arigato, Hinata-chan!" said Ayame. She collected the money. Naruto also paid his nine bowls of ramen with the exact amount.

"Thanks for your services!" exclaimed Naruto.

"You're welcome Naruto!" said Teuchi. "You are our favorite customer anyway! Thanks again." Naruto ran in the same direction that Hinata was headed.

"Wait Hina-hime!" said Naruto. She turned around.

"What is it?" she said.

"Well," he said. "Do you want to go to the same park that we went to yesterday? Today is a good day to go to my favorite spot."

"Oh, okay," said Hinata. "Do I have to go and change?"

"No, not at all," said Naruto smiling his signature grin (Kami-sama, he looks so smexy). "You're sexy, just the way you look." (A/N: In my journal, I wrote, you look good just the way you look. But I added the word sexy just to add a twist.)

"A-Arigato," said Hinata. Naruto grabbed her delicate hand.

"Well, what are you waitin' for?" he asked her. "Let's go!" They walked off to Konoha Park. (Insert "I Will Always Return" by Brian Adams here.)

_I hear the wind call my name_

_The sound that leads_

_me home again_

Naruto first took Hinata to the swing set. At this time, there weren't any children there. Naruto sat on the swing and motioned for Hinata to sit between his legs (A/N: No, they are NOT going to have SEX!). She felt uncomfortable at first, but she held onto his thighs for support. Naruto swung the both of them and they felt as if they were having the time of their lives.

"WHEE!" squealed Hinata. She was giggling loudly as if she was a little girl again. Naruto let out a husky, but content laugh, enjoying the moment.

_It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns_

_To you I will always return_

_I know the road is long,_

_But where you are is home._

_wherever you stay,_

_I'll find the way._

The next activity that they were doing was playing tag with each other. If you think that playing tag with two people was boring, then you were wrong. If two nearly equally fast people were running after each other, then it would be fun. And they're ninja, too.

_I'll run like the river,_

_I'll follow the sun,_

_I'll fly like an eagle,_

_to where I belong!_

After tag, Naruto lifted Hinata up and put her on his shoulders and ran over to his favorite spot in the park (see my profile picture to see what it looks like). In that spot was a maple tree that was on the highest hill of the park. That spot had a nice view of Konoha. Naruto decided to do some cloud watching with Hinata (thanks for the idea, Shikamaru). They saw that the clouds resembled people they knew and familiar objects. The sun was setting two hours later. They saw Lee and Gai running in the lower part of the park (you should know why, it's so obvious).

_I can't stand the distance,_

_I can't dream alone!_

_I can't wait to see you, yes I'm on my way home._

"Hina-chan," said Naruto. "Do you remember why I gave you that bracelet?"

"Not really," she said.

"I'll show you why," he said. "Put chakra into it."

_Now I know it's true,_

_My every road leads to you_

_And in the hour of darkness _

_Your light gets me through_

She did just that and she was surprised. The heart shaped charm was glowing lavender. The rest of the bracelet was a darker shade of purple.

"This is what you will use in case you are in serious danger. It's a type of weapon, more like a katana made out of your own chakra. That way, you can defend yourself." He showed her the chain around his right wrist. His was glowing a pumpkin orange. "Whenever you are in danger, my bracelet will go off and vice versa. The kunai I gave you was if you were ever lonely and needed me to comfort you."

_You run like the river_

_You shout like the sun--yea!_

_You fly like an eagle,_

_yet you are the one_

Hinata had tears falling down from her face. "Arigato, Naru-kun" she hiccupped. She age him a hug and Naruto embraced her back. Then, Naruto did something that he wouldn't do if he was 12,13,15, or 16. Well, at least he tried it on Sakura but it didn't work since he was constipated (see episode 2 or 3). He broke the embrace that Hinata was giving him.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"Shh," said Naruto putting a finger to her lips. Then he said in a sexy voice. "Just watch and follow what I'm doing." He cupped her chin with his right hand. His left arm was around her waist, which brought her close to him. She let him move her and then Naruto pressed his lips on Hinata's lips. His right hand was on her back right now, He caressed her back.

She put both of her arms around his neck, pulling her forward and deepening the kiss. What seemed like hours later as the camera panned away from this scene that should have happened about 9-12 years ago, they broke apart ever so slowly.

"Aishteru, Hina-hime," said Naruto.

"Aishteru, Naru-kun," said Hinata. (A/N: Aw, they said I love you to each other!) They kissed again and the sun was nearly in bed. When they broke apart again, Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. She left her arms around his neck.

_I'll be there for sunset,_

_and with all that I've learned,_

_oooh_

_Is to you, I will always_

_always, return._

"I don't know what I would do without you, Hinata," said Naruto.

"I don't know either," said Hinata. "I loved you ever since we were children and now look at us now. We both confessed our love to each other."

"I know," he said, rubbing her back. She let out a shudder, which made Naruto laugh. "I wonder why I even had a crush on Sakura in the first place. I mean, she was smart and pretty and she still is, but she was just never you."

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"Hinata," said Hinata, his voice getting serious. "You are the smartest, funniest, most beautiful woman I have ever met." He pulled out a small box (see chapter 3 omake #3) and kneeled on his right knee (you know what that means).

"Hinata Hyuuga," he said with his voice trembling. "Will you marry me?"

Hinata gasped and began to turn red. "I-I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry if I'm rushing thins, but I too, have loved you for a long time. Though it was a shorter period than you did with me. I loved you ever since we were teenagers, although it didn't look like it."

"Y-You did?" Hinata was shocked.

"I always admired you from afar. Whenever you were training with your teammates, I always thought you were cool. You were quiet and shy, but you are really smart. You're like a butterfly, emerging from its cocoon. That is why I would like to marry you. You were always full of surprises."

"Yes, and so are you, Naruto Uzumaki. That is why I love you, too. You were strong and confident. You never gave up and you always impressed everybody. Although I was your only fan girl, you were always supportive of me. You were and still are always there to protect me. That is why I say yes." Then, she said something that was not Hinata like at all.

"Now shut up and kiss me, Uzumaki!"

Naruto was shocked at first, but he kissed her anyway. Then it turned into a make-out session. Naruto was on top of Hinata (no, they are NOT having SEX!). Both of their tongues were for dominance. In the end, Naruto 

won. They would have continued right then and there, but it was too dark to see each other and to see if they were going to do it in the park (A/N: EW!)

"Shall we continue then, my fair lady?" asked Naruto.

"Much obliged, my lord," responded Hinata. Naruto placed the ring on her left ring finger and placed Hinata on his shoulders. They returned to the village. All of a sudden when they appeared around the Uchiha complex, a familiar duck haired bastard appeared from the shadows. Naruto put Hinata down and started to scan the area.

"Reveal yourself," said Naruto. "I know who you are, SASUKE!"

**'Sasuke?'** thought Hinata. **'Oh my goodness! He returned to the village!'**

Sasuke stepped out of the shadows and clapped his hands.

"Good job, dobe," said Sasuke. He saw Hinata with him. "It appears that the dobe has a girlfriend now."

"Shut up, Sasuke," Naruto said. "I'm the one who runs this place anyway. Now tell me your business here.

"That is so obvious, you dobe. I am after you."

"What?" said Naruto and Hinata in unison.

Sasuke summoned the Chidori without signs. "I am going to kill you to bring you back to the Akatsuki." Sasuke charged forward with a Chidori. But he was stopped by a small shuriken shaped spheroid.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on Naruto," said Hinata fiercely. "Or I'll kill you."

"Well, well, well," said Sasuke. "It looks like the wallflower has become quite the social butterfly. And quite the feisty one, I might add." Sasuke looked at her physique. "She looks mighty fine, too. I'm gonna snag her." But his thoughts were cut short by a Wind Style: Rasengan to his back. This time, it was Naruto.

"Don't you ever say that about Hinata," said Naruto. "Or I'll kill you for real!"

"Oh yeah?" asked Sasuke who was disappearing into crows.

**'Oh no,'** thought Naruto. **'It's the Tsukuyomi! Must release!'**

"I will punch you senselessly for the next 72 hours," said Sasuke who was red and black. The rest of the world was too. Sasuke started to torture Naruto. Naruto felt pain all over his body. He let out a scream.

"Naruto!" said Hinata. She shook him vigorously, but he was already dazed. "NARUTO!" She started to cry. She sobbed really hard and then saw black when she was knocked out Sakura style by Sasuke.

"Na-ru-to-kun," said Hinata. Sasuke carried her inside of his house and placed her in a cell in his cellar.

"Karin," he ordered the orange head. "Keep an eye on her."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," said Karin. She stayed in the cellar and watched Hinata. **'I can't wait for my reward!'** she thought. **"Oh yeah baby! Sex **

**with Sasuke after this!"** her Inner self said. **"ALRIGHT!"** they said in unison

-Cliffhanger . . .-

* * *

OMG THAT WAS SO SAD!

Hinata was knocked out after Naruto was hypnotized! But what really made me cry was that Naruto said all of those things to her. How romantic. I wish a guy could say that to me! I wanna know what it feels like. And that kiss. I wish I was a real cartoon sometimes so that I can look at Naruto's smexy body. He looks so hot when he smiles in Shippuuden. Well then, this is good night. Bye! Oh, and by the way, Sakura comes to the rescue! Sorry, if this chapter and Naruto engaged to Hinata was kind of rushed. But please review. Please my fans, if you have NaruHina liking friends, let them read this story and review. I really need it so that I can walk off to the sequel in about 9 or more chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!

-TheElly929


	7. Author's Note 1

Okay . . . I haven't had any reviews yet so I am putting Chapter 6 on hold. PLEASE I need those reviews so that I can finish this story. I really want to know what happens next with Naruto and Hinata. Please my fans, people who added this story as their favorite, please NARUHINA FANS! I need you to review so that I can know what to do next. I need at least 15 reviews before the 18th or else I discontinue this story.

Or even better, I'll kill the next door neighbor's cat so that I can take a picture and put it on my profile. Please my fans, this is futile! I need you to review. Just go to the lower left of the page and click on "Submit Review" anc Click "Go"! Is it that hard to do it? Come on guys, I'm putting a kitten on the line. Or do you want it to be a dog. I'll even throw in some virtual cookies and some pictures that I drew of my characters from **Serenity**. Come on, you know you want to review.

This has been Elly-sama saying: PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE I KILL THE KITTEN/PUPPY AND NO VIRTUAL COOKIES OR PICTURES THAT I DREW. **NARUHINA: A LOVE STORY** WILL DISCONTINUE BY AUGUST 18TH,2008 IF NO ONE REVIEWS BY THEN.

-TheElly929

P.S. By the way, you have just been trolled XD! You shoulda seen the looks on your faces! (Inserts "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley) LOL XD. But really, please review.

This has been an omake for chapter 5 of NaruHina: a love story by TheElly929.

If you want to know what happens next, please e-mail me at so that you can be up-to-date with **NaruHina: a love story**. Good day to all!

-TheElly929 3

I heart you all!


	8. Chapter 6: Sakura to the rescue ?

TheElly929: I just gotta love you guys! Come on, keep the reviews coming even though I only have 13 of them and a lot of people added me as their favorite author.

Sakura: But seriously, a kitten? Elly-sama, you know you would never hurt an innocent animal. Would you?

TheElly929: (does neko-chan face) Oh you know me too well, Sakura. Thank you reviewers. I'm trying to watch older Naruto episodes so that I can make the story even better than ever.

Sakura: You should've seen the looks on her face when she saw me and Ino pig fight.

Ino: I HEARD THAT FOREHEAD GIRL!

Sakura: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

(Both of them stare at each other.)

Sakura and Ino: HMPH!

TheElly929: (sweat drops) Anyway, Ino, aren't you supposed to be at home, taking care of Shikamaru's cat whilst he's on his mission?

Ino: Oh, right. (throws up)

TheElly929: And Sakura, aren't you supposed to be doing the disclaimer and on your way to doing your daily walk, where you pass by Sasuke's house?

Sakura: (depressed look)

TheElly929: Sorry about that.

Sakura: Unfortunately, Elly-sama does not own Naruto or any of the characters. If she did, then Naruto and Hinata would have been together already, Sasuke wouldn't have betrayed the village, and Sakura would have made love to Sasuke when she was only at the young age of 15? (Blushes) Where do you come up with this stuff?

TheElly929: From the top of my head.

Sakura: Okay . . . Will Sasuke-kun return to the village?

TheElly929: Don't ask that question, you will see.

Sakura: . . .

And now for NaruHina: a love story chapter 6 . . . Reader's discretion is probably advised (I wish there was such a rating called Teen through Mature because this story is in the middle of Teen and Mature).

* * *

Sakura was on her daily walk the next morning. She passed by the Uchiha complex, when all of a sudden, she saw a familiar blond on the ground.

"Naruto!" she yelled. "Are you okay? Where's Hinata?"

Naruto screamed a blood curdling scream. "Hinata! Hinata!" He screamed another blood curdling scream.

"It's the Mangekyo Sharingan's Tsukuyomi again!" Sakura said to herself. She did the ram hand sign and softly released Naruto from the genjutsu.

"Kai!" she whispered. She touched Naruto's head and he awoken from the genjutsu.

"S-S-Sakura-chan," said Naruto, who was shaking violently. "H-He t-took H-Hinata f-from m-me . . ."

"Who?" she asked. "Who took Hinata away from you?"

"S-S-Sa-su-ke," he said, fainting with tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke?" she asked, confused. She healed some of the internal damage done to Naruto before calling the rest of the medics. Sakura took a deep breath and walked into the household of the Uchiha.

**'Sasuke,'** thought Sakura. **'When I see you, I will kill you for real. It's not only because you broke my heart, it's because you broke Naruto's by taking his girlfriend, Hinata.'** Sakura marched into what was left of the kitchen and saw that Sasuke was eating some sliced tomatoes.

"Ah, Sakura," said Sasuke. "Nice to see you again, it's been 9 years since we've seen each other."

"SHUT UP SASUKE!" screamed Sakura. But that left Sasuke chuckling.

"Looks like you're less annoying now," he said. He got up from his seat. Sakura started to remember what Chiyo, the elderly Sand medical ninja said to Team Kakashi when they were fighting Itachi.

* * *

_"If it's one on one, a person using genjutsu, the obvious thing to do is run away," the elderly woman said. "But if there are two of you, one of you will put chakra into the other one to release them from the genjutsu."_

* * *

**'That was the rule that Naruto forgot all about,'** thought Sakura. She did the ram hand sign. "KAI!" she yelled. Unfortunately, there wasn't any genjutsu in the first place.

"Sorry Sakura," said Sasuke. "There's no genjutsu being used around here."

"Where's Hinata?" asked Sakura, her hands reaching for her gloves in her weapons satchel.

"I'm not gonna tell you. But she is part of my plan."

"What plan?"

"I'm going to kill Naruto to take him back to the Akatsuki. Then I'll (BLEEP) Hinata to revive my clan. And as for you . . ." He did the Dancing Leaf Jutsu and appeared behind her. Sakura completely turned around drew kunai and stopped Sasuke's katana from hitting or slicing her.

"I see," she said. "You're trying to kill me aren't you? Not unless you die first!" She focused some chakra into her right hand and she punched Sasuke. He felt the force of her punch, but he skidded off to the other end of the room, panting and clutching his stomach. Sakura used this chance to put on her gloves and pull out her katana from her back (though it's invisible now).

"At this rate," said Sakura. "You're gonna die, Sasuke."

"Not unless I can help it," yelled Sasuke. He signed "ox, rabbit, and monkey" and activated his Sharingan. He ran towards Sakura and yelled "CHIDORI!" But when he reached Sakura, he was cut off by her katana.

"Fuuton: Kaze Mane No Jutsu! (Wind Style: Wind Possession Jutsu . . . I WAS DESPERATE!)" yelled Sakura. Remember this children, fan boys, fan 

girls, and rerouted porn fans (XD): wind beats lightning (See Naruto Shippuuden Episodes 54 and 55 for more details). "Suiton: Tsunami no Jutsu! (Water Style: Tsunami Jutsu)" A wave of water came from the sink and washed Sasuke. Sasuke was now sopping wet.

"Now is my chance to kill you!" yelled Sakura. She also did "ox, rabbit, monkey," but instead of Chidori, it was something else.

"RAIKIRI!" yelled Sakura. She ran towards Sasuke and placed the lightning jutsu into his gut. But Sasuke laughed and disappeared into dust.

**'Substitution?'** thought Sakura. But she was pulled to the ground with her head popping out. **'Damn it! This headhunter jutsu. I'm really gonna kill you Sasuke, even though I still love you.'**

Sasuke appeared above her. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu). Fire engulfed around Sakura's head but she knew what to do. She did the tiger seal, placed her right hand to her mouth and thought "Suiton: Suijinheki! (Water Style: Water wall)" She blew water out of her body which extinguished the fire and dissipated when she got herself out of the ground.

"You know what Sasuke?" said Sakura. "You're just about getting on my nerves right now." A fiery aura appeared around her. Her hair was waving without the aid of wind. "I loved you for a really long time and this is how you treat me? Well I'll tell you something you stupid gay ass avenger YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"

Her right palm was creating the shape and shell of a very well known jutsu while lightning chakra was spun into it. Sakura dashed towards Sasuke. He was about to move but was stopped by a pair of shadow clones. Those shadow clones held him down while Sakura did her damage.

"RAITON: RASENGAN! (Lightning Style: Rasengan)" yelled Sakura.

* * *

-Meanwhile with Karin and Hinata . . .-

Hinata woke up to an explosion. She found herself in a moldy cell and saw that an idiotic orange head was looking at her. She noticed that she was filing her nails. When Hinata tried to talk, she flinched and Karin noticed this.

"Oh, in case you were wondering," said Karin. "Your mouth is bound by pure chakra. If you try to talk, it will bind around you even tighter. So I'd suggest that you don't move or talk." Karin continued to file her nails.

**'Crap,'** thought Karin. **'She's prettier than me! Sasuke might dump me for her. What do I do?'** Her thoughts were interrupted by a large explosion. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun! I'm coming!" yelled Karin. She ran out of the cellar to try to save her beloved.

Hinata rolled her eyes and used this time to focus her chakra to use Byakugan. She scanned the chakra that was binding her and broke free with a Juuken to where it was being focused the most (which was around the area of her gut). She broke free, but was faced with another problem; chakra strings being lined around the whole cell. There were concealed weapons above her head. There were some behind her. Others she had to turn around for because of her blind spot.

**'I'd better watch my step,'** thought Hinata. **'Or else I'm dead.'** She looked at the ring that she had on her left hand. **'I miss Naruto a lot. I really want to know if he really does love me.'** She carefully walked over the chakra strings but she didn't notice that the last strings weren't chakra. They were regular ninja wires. She tripped over a pair of ninja wire and it activated the traps. She did her "Protection of the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms." Another problem that was in her way was that the cell was line with a special barrier jutsu. Whatever jutsu that was, it shocked Hinata. You could literally smell flesh burning. Hinata screamed as her left arm was suffering from 2nd degree burns.

**'Like I thought before,'** she thought again. **'I should watch my step or else I'm dead.'** She touched where her arm was burned and whimpered at the impact.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a huge headache. Every inch of his body hurt and his abdomen was heavily wrapped in bandages. He woke up to the face of Shizune, Tsunade's assistant.

"Ah, you're awake," said Shizune.

"How long was I out cold?" asked a groggy Naruto.

"Sakura said you were out for the whole night," she replied. "Then you got knocked out again and you've been here for about 3 hours."

"What about Hinata? Where is she?" asked Naruto, this time, in a worried voice.

"Calm down Naruto, or you'll open up your wounds," said Shizune, who was blushing when she saw the sight of Naruto's pectorals (FAN GIRL SQUEAL you just gotta love those pecs). "Sakura is doing the saving. You're doing the resting. I don't care if you are Hokage or not, you are going to rest."

"Okay, Shizune-neechan," said Naruto, grumpily. "You didn't have to go 'Mother' on me." Just then, the door opened, revealing Kakashi, who was, well, late.

"Sorry about that," said a cheery Kakashi. "I got lost-"

"Yeah, yeah," said Naruto. "You got lost on the road of life. Someday, you're gonna have to tell me the truth on the reason why you were late all of those times."

"That day will come soon," said Kakashi, removing his mask. (FAN GIRL SQUEAL AGAIN) "I did promise you that I would show my true face someday." He gave Shizune a kiss on the forehead.

"HEY!" shouted Naruto. "Since when did you two go out? How come you never told me this, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Because you don't get it. You think you get it, but you don't get it, get it?" said Kakashi. "Now do you know the reason why?"

"Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto. "I'm not twelve anymore. I'm going to be twenty-four in less than a week. And Shizune-neechan, what am I going to do about Hinata?"

"Neji-kun and Tenten-san volunteered to go and rescue her," said Shizune. "They are reinforcements. Don't worry about it too much or else you'll get sick again."

"She's closer to me than I am to Sakura-chan," said Naruto. "I even proposed to her."

"You did what?" said Kakashi and Shizune out loud. "Are you serious?"

"You don't get it. You think you get it, but you don't get it, get it?" said Naruto. Kakashi looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Hey, that's my line," said Kakashi. "Well, sort of."

Naruto tried to smile his signature grin, but his muscles in his jaws were in pain as well.

"OW!" said Naruto. He said a whole string of colorful words.

"Nice vocabulary, Hokage-sama," said Shizune. "Now, Kakashi-kun will get you some food. I'm going to check on some patients. So if you need me, press that button over there." She pointed to an orange button next to Naruto. He bowed his head but remembered that every inch of his body was still in pain.

"KOSU! (SHIT! Or DAMN IT!)" Shouted Naruto who was gripping onto his neck.

* * *

-Now back to the fight scene . . .-

Sakura launched the electrical powered Rasengan into Sasuke's gut and removed it. She was panting hard and was sweating bullets. Sasuke fell to the ground, panting.

"You're pretty good, for someone who is annoying," said Sasuke. He was bleeding from the abdomen. He was splitting up blood.

"Shut up, Sasuke," said Sakura. "I'm not the wimpy little girl you used to know. I'm all grown up now."

"I see," said Sasuke. "It seems like you grew out of calling me 'Sasuke-kun' as well, haven't you, Sakura-chan?"

**'Since when does he call me "Sakura-chan"?'** she thought. **'But that's not going to get the best of me!'**

"You still haven't told me . . ." said Sakura, but she was interrupted b Karin.

"Sasuke-kun!" screamed Karin. "Are you okay?" She looked in the direction of Sakura. Sakura was looking at Karin in great disgust.

"IT'S YOU!" screamed the two kunoichi in unison. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?"

"I'm here to save my friend, Hinata," said Sakura, who was disgusted by Karin. **'How could he go so low to go after this slut?"**

"Well then, I'm here to stop you," said Karin in equal disgust as Sakura.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD GO SO LOW SASUKE-KUN!" they said in unison. "BECAUSE YOU'RE MY TEAMMATE!" But the thing is that Sasuke already disappeared. Karin also noticed the bite mark on her had (reference of chapter 412 in the Naruto manga). **"Damn, he's good,'** said inner Karin. **'He might have gone off to that Hinata girl,'** thought Karin. She didn't bother to look for Sasuke because she already knew where he was thanks to her chakra sensory jutsu. She vanished leaving Sakura to herself.

**"Damn it!"** said Inner Sakura.

'**I thought I got rid of you ages ago,'** thought Sakura.

"**Not yet,"** said her Inner. **"Right now, you have to focus on finding Sasuke and own his chicken ass shaped hair ass. Then I'm going to eat him for breakfast."**

'**You're right, Inner Me. Let's do this!'**

Sakura focused her chakra t her nose to sniff out blood. It was Sasuke's blood that she was after. Her nose led her to the cellar of the Uchiha complex. When she saw what she saw, she collapsed.

* * *

. . .

The thing is that Sakura saw Sasuke releasing the cell's lightning bars thing and Karin injecting the burned Hinata with a sleeping drug (you know, that date rape drug). Sasuke undressed Hinata and tied her up (See episode 20 of Wallflower for more details on how Hinata was tied up). Let's just say that Sasuke raped our prized character (Goodness, I am SO evil, but I don't mean to be).

* * *

Inner Sakura was mentally slapping Sakura in the face.

**"WAKE THE HELL UP! CHA!"** screeched Inner Sakura. Sakura opened her eyes and saw that she was stark naked as well. But this time, she was in a bed. Sasuke, on the other hand, was fully dressed.

"I know you wan me Sakura-chan," said Sasuke. "Admit it; you've always wanted for me to do this." Then he kissed her on the lips. Sakura was surprised when Sasuke gave her the kiss. She tried to pull away, but Inner Sakura was getting on the pervy side.

**"Sakura!"** yelled Inner Sakura. **"He's kissing you while you are totally naked! Do something to him!"**

**'Alright, alright,'** yelled Sakura in her mind. **'You don't have to yell Inner Me.'** Sakura responded to the kiss by pulling a fierce one on him. Well, since this is a NaruHina fanfic, I am NOT putting the SasuSaku lemon in here. Ask me for it via e-mail and I'll send it to you.

After about an hour of intercourse, both of them were out of breath. They were both sweaty and the room smelled like depression, long awaited love/lust, and confusion.

"Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, catching her breath.

"Yes, Sakura-chan," said Sasuke.

"Aishiteru," she said.

"Aishiteru koi," he responded giving her a real smile. Note: this is NOT genjutsu!

"Could you do me a favor?" she asked.

"What is it?" he asked.

"COULD YOU GET THE (BLEEP) OUTTA ME?" she yelled. He backed out from Sakura and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Besides," she said, getting comfortable. "Why do you love me? I thought avengers don't need love."

"Even though I was an avenger, I still loved you," he said. "Although it didn't look like it, I had some feelings for you. You were different. The other fan girls wanted to chase after me, but you confronted me head on. You were just about the only girl I understood, besides my mom. Even though 

you're annoying, you proved me wrong all the time about being worse than Naruto. Although you didn't help us physically during our missions, you helped us mentally. Sakura-chan, I wanted to say thank you for being there, even if I turned you down several times."

Sakura was surprised. Not only that was the longest thing that he has ever said to her, it was the nicest thing that he has ever said to her throughout the 24 years that she has been living.

"Arigato," she said. "Arigato for saying what you just said. I have another question."

"What is it?"

"Why is Hinata here and are you going to kill Naruto?"

"Hinata is here because I wanted to test myself."

Sakura looked confused. "Test yourself? With what?"

"I wanted to see if I was alive to cause harm or to love."

Sakura scooted closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. "I'll still be with you whether you're an avenger, a power hungry jerk, or an S-Class criminal."

"As for killing Naruto, there has been a change of plans. The dobe is my best friend even if I constantly put my self superior to him and even though I put him under the Mangekyo Sharingan. Therefore, I'm not gong to kill him for three reasons."

"And what are these three reasons, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"One: Hinata needs him. Two: Naruto is the legendary Rokudaime Hokage. Three: I love you and vice versa," said Sasuke, who put his arm around Sakura.

"Are you the Sasuke Uchiha that I knew from 12 years ago?" asked Sakura. "If you are, then what happened to the cold Uchiha?"

"He's still here," said Sasuke. "But I'm holding him back because you love me, Sakura Haruno." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you still hurt Sasuke-kun? If you are, then I can heal your wounds."

"It's okay," said Sasuke. "That girl, Karin helped me out when I bit her. She could be a medical ninja if you want."

"Hmph," said Sakura. "If she is going to be one, then she'll go through hell because I am at Kage level with medical ninjutsu."

"Hn," said Sasuke. "Sakura-chan, you never cease to amaze me." He gave her his signature smirk (the good one, not the evil one).

"Aren't you hungry Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura. "Besides, it's about 2 o'clock right now. I could fix you some lunch."

"That's fine with me," said Sasuke. She went to the bathroom to shower and got out in ten minutes. Her hair was in a sloppy bun and she went to give Sasuke a kiss.

"I'll call you when the food is ready. Make sure you dress up Hinata because reinforcements are coming."

"Kosu," he said. "Are you going to defend me?"

"It depends on if you cooperate along with Karin," she said.

"I will, Sakura-chan," said Sasuke.

"I will, too," said Karin, who was outside of the door. "Besides, this missing-nin thing is boring. Even though I don't like you that much Sakura, you do have a point."

"Thanks, Karin," said Sakura. "I may not like you that much either, but I'm glad you agree with me." Sakura left the room.

"So, do you love her?" asked Karin when Sakura was good and gone.

"Yes," said Sasuke. "So what's it to you?"

"Nothing," said Karin. "She is better off with you than I am."

"Are you jealous?" he asked.

"A little, but I'll manage," she answered. "You knew her for a longer tie than me."

"You two could b the best of friends if you tried."

"I'd rather die than be friends. Besides, the life of a missing-nin is all I want."

"Oh really? Well then, you're gonna die a harsh and painful death if you do return to the missing-nin life."

"Actually, I never had a place to call home. Orochimaru came and took me as a young child. He was a father-like figure to me despite the rapist/Michael Jackson intent. And you killed him. No matter how hot you are Sasuke-kun, you killed a father-like figure to me."

"And does it look like I care?" asked Sasuke, coldly. "I'm going to take a shower." He got up, forgetting that Karin was a woman and she as staring at his massive you-know-what's-it-called, or in Louise Rennison's perspective a "how's-your-father."

Sasuke was in pain as he took a shower. It was because of, well, stress. He was stressed out about his life from Itachi to Sakura and returning to the village. When he was finished with his shower, he appeared in an Uchiha robe and walked down into the kitchen, where Sakura was making finger sandwiches.

"So what happened?" asked Sakura, placing the sandwiches on a plate.

"Karin would much rather be a missing-nin than be here in Konoha," said Sasuke.

"I have another question," said Sakura.

"How many questions are you asking?" asked Sasuke.

"Hey," she said. "I'm the one asking questions here. Anyway, are you sure that you love me? Because all this time, I feel like you're pretending just to get in my pants." (I got that quote from my best friend, Cheyenne. Thanks Chi-Chi!)

Sasuke walked up to Sakura and turned her around to face him. She was at chest level to him. She looked up at him, her emerald eyes glimmering with innocence. He cupped her chin with his left hand and kissed her with utter passion (Insert "Accidentally in Love" from Shrek).

"Sakura Haruno," said Sasuke, his hand never leaving her chin. "I love you with all of my heart. If I didn't, then why would I return to the village besides to test myself and to prevent myself from killing Naruto? Trust me for real, Saku-chan." He hugged her. "I will never leave your side."

Sakura started to cry tears of joy when Sasuke, her love of her life is finally loving her back and accepting her. After embracing each other, Sakura remembered an issue that she had to take care of in Chapter 4.

"Sasuke-kun," said Sakura. "What about Lee-san?"

"Lee?" asked Sasuke. "Do you mean the bushy browed kid who always enjoyed sunsets and curry? What about him?"

"Well," said Sakura. "Two days ago, I promised to go out wit him."

"Crap," said Sasuke shaking his head. "Normally, I would go all out on Lee, but this time, I'll let that slide. Just go out with him on that one date and see if you want to spend time with him or not."

Sakura was surprised at what Sasuke a just said and went on her tip-toes to kiss Sasuke. But the kiss only landed by the corner of his lips. She blushed at what she just did. He stroked her soft hair. They sat at the table and fed each other sandwiches.

* * *

-Easter Egg-

"NEJI!" screamed Tenten. She was being groped by the Neji Hyuuga. THE NEJI HYUUGA! He was touching her body in places where a woman would find it pleasurable (hint, hint, nudge, nudge).

"NEJI, IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT, THEN I'LL HARM YOU WITH MY SECRET SCROLL!" screamed Tenten.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" said Neji, doing the Home Alone face. He did a little girl scream as Tenten pulled out a scroll from her pocket.

"Kidding!" she squealed. Neji sighed with relief, knowing what would happen to him (insert Hiroshi from Wallflower here). "Don't get your dress in a ruffle."

"It's not a dress," said Neji, picking up the hem of the "skirt". "It's a man skirt. MAN SKIRT!"

"Yeah, you keep saying that," said Tenten, said sweat drop falling from her head. "Besides, Neji-kun. We should have been on a mission a long time ago. We need to rescue Hinata."

"Oh, right," said Neji. They walked out of the door and walked towards the hospital. Neji used this time to grab Tenten's butt and pinch it. She yelped in alarm and punched Neji Sakura-hitting-Naruto-Style.

"Don't you do that again in public," said Tenten in a stern voice.

"This is the reason why I love you so much," said Neji, dusting himself off and feeling the lump on his cheek. "You're fierce, but nice and playful at the same time." He kissed her and pushed her into a nearby tree."And you respond to my kisses so fiercely, too."

"Shh," said Tenten, placing a finger to his lips. "Don't talk." She kissed him passionately and Neji did the same in the exact same force as Tenten. They had a tongue fight, and in the end, the prodigy won against the panda.

"Looks like I win again," said Neji licking his lips seductively. She blushed really hard at this statement. They entered the hospital and exited with the medicine and set off to rescue Hinata.

* * *

Naruto was surrounded by Kiba, Shino, Ino, Lee, and Kurenai-sensei. They were trying to convince Naruto to have a party. Well, except for Shino and Kurenai. Kurenai was listening to the conversation while Shino, was well, being Shino. He was standing in the corner and looking out the window.

"Why don't you have a party with flowers and some classical music?" asked Ino. "You could have a salad bar and a buffet and other kinds of things. The decorations should be blue, like your eyes. And . . ."

"That's enough, Ino," said Kiba, running his fingers through his long hair. "He should have a better party than that. Something less girly."

"And what might that be, Mr. I'm-So-Perfect?" asked Ino.

"Well," said Kiba. "He should have loud rock music plying and some dogs in the background. As for the colors, maybe brown or gray, maybe even white. Throw in some meat for the food, maybe some raw vegetables 

would be nice. And absolutely NO CAKE!" He looked over at his sensei. Some people don't like cake. Instead, have some Pocky (XP I love Pocky!)."

"Too boring," said Ino. "Come on Kiba, for once think like a human, not a dog. And since when do you like Pocky, Kurenai-sensei?"

"It's been 8 years since I started eating Pocky." Said Kurenai. "Pocky reminds me of you know, him."

"Oh," said Kiba and Ino, saying sympathetic things to her. Naruto had a sympathetic look on his face, but on the inside, he was boiling because other people were planning his party.

"I HAVE AN IDEA FOR YOUR PARTY, NARUTO-KUN!" screamed Lee. Naruto covered his ears for that number.

"We can hear you, Lee," said Naruto calmly. He was still angered by these three planning his party.

**'I wonder what Lee has in mind,'** thought Naruto.

"Well, Naruto-kun," said Lee. "We shall have an elegant party with jazzy music playing. The colors should be green and red. There should be a sunset background and as for food. . ."

"Lee, this is not your party," said Shino. "This is Naruto-sama's."

"And why are you saying this?" asked Lee. "Does it seem that I am forcing Naruto-kun to have a party like I would if it was mine?"

"Yes," said Shino. "Besides, let Naruto do the planning. It's his birthday that he should be planning."

"Thank you, Shino," said Naruto. "And as for the party thing, I'm not going to have one."

Kiba, Lee, and Ino had three blue lines falling from their heads with their jaws dropping. Shino was apathetic and Kurenai stepped out of the depressed scenery.

"Naruto," said Kurenai in a warm voice. "You shouldn't be like that. You should be happy that you're going to be a year older. And about Hinata, don't worry about her too much. She'll be alright."

"But that if Sasuke rapes her?" asked a pissed off Naruto.

"You'll deal with him the Hokage way," said Kurenai. "You are our leader, you know. And as for your party, I'm going to plan it. And you three are going to help me." Kurenai pointed to Kiba, Lee, and Ino. "Ino, you will have to take it easy on your pregnancy. Once Shikamaru returns, the he will take your place along with Choji."

"Right," said Ino, holding her stomach which was revealing a small bump.

"Now all of you get out of the room Naruto ad I need to speak to each other," said Kurenai. Shin left the room and resumed the speech that he was making to his bugs. Kiba, Ino, and Lee sulked out of the room, leaving Naruto and Kurenai alone.

"Naruto," said Kurenai. "I'm really sorry about what happened between you and Hinata."

"You don't have to be," muttered Naruto. "I failed to protect her. Hiashi-sama said to protect her. And I failed to . . ."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Kurenai. "Hopefully, she will return by your birthday. And I'll promise you this, Naruto. You will have the best day of your life on that day."

"Thanks, Kurenai-sensei," said Naruto. "You know something?"

"What is it?"

"I thought of you as a big sister figure to me. Thanks for the push, Kurenai-neechan."

She started to blush. "Aw," she said, waving her hand. "It's alright, Naruto." Then she got up from her seat and left. Shizune and Kakashi returned, but with a child who was walking along side of them.

"Who's that Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto pointing at the child. Kakashi was too busy to pay attention.

"This is our son, Maki," said Shizune, picking up the brown haired, onyx eyed child. "Maki-chan, say 'hi' to Naruto."

"Hi Nawutow," said Maki, wiggling his fingers. "My name is Maki."

"Hey there, Maki," said Naruto. "He really is cute, isn't he Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?" said Kakashi. He saw that Naruto was pointing to his son. "Oh, yes he is. Hopefully he'll grow up t be as handsome as me." He pulled off his mask and some random fan girls came by the window to admire Kakashi's face. Some of them yelled "KAKASHI-KUN! WE LOVE YOU!" and there was a group of for girls with voodoo dolls in their hands chanting "Goth, Goth, Loli, Loli!" out loud. Kakashi ignored the fan girls and gave Shizune a kiss. She blushed a little bit. "But he'll have the same character as Shizune-chan."

"I have another question," said Naruto. "Are you guys even married?"

"Yes Naruto," said Shizune putting down Maki and showing her left hand. "For three years."

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME?!" yelled Naruto. He held his jaw in pain again. "OW!"

"Because . . ." started Kakashi.

"Yeah, I know," said Naruto. "I wouldn't get it. I'm dense, not stupid." (A/N: At least he admitted it.)

"But anyway," said Shizune. "Do you feel any better?"

"Sort of," he said. "When am I going to be released?"

"Tomorrow," she said. "Tsunade-sama took over for today and is going to for tomorrow and you can return to your office in two more days.

"Thank you, Shizune-neechan," said Naruto. "And thank you Kakashi-sensei."

"No problem," said Kakashi. He fixed his mask and continued to read his book. "See you on your birthday."

"Bye!" said Maki. And with that, the two Jounin and their child left.

**'Hinata-hime,'** thought Naruto. **'I really hope that you're alright.'** He sighed and looked out of the window. It was about three o'clock in the afternoon. He saw birds flying and children running home from a day at 

school. But what Naruto was really seeing was Hinata's face everywhere. He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair.

* * *

-And now back to the Hinata scene . . .-

Hinata finally woke up after Karin drugged her. She found out that she was tied up Hiroshi-style and was, well naked. She gasped at the thoughts that she had in her head.

**'What if he raped me?'** she thought. She looked down at the area around her leg. There were body liquids there. **'Oh my goodness, he DID!'** She screamed and fainted into unconsciousness. The scream caused Neji and Tenten to arrive. They looked around the cellar and saw that there was a cell, the faint smell of burned flesh, rope, sex toys (maybe), Hinata tied up and . . . wait Hinata tied up?!

"Hinata!" said Tenten. She was running towards her when Neji stopped her.

"Wait," he said, holding Tenten close. "It might be a trap!" he checked the area with his Byakugan and signaled her to go. Tenten ran to Hinata, grabbed her clothes, and untied her. But as she untied her, she stepped in some body liquids that were very unsanitary.

"DISGUSTING!" she said as she removed her foot from the pool of stuff. "Who would've thought that the Uchiha kid would be so dirty?" That caused Neji to turn around and he saw what Tenten was talking about.

"Oh. My. Kami-sama," he said. He turned around and walked upstairs.

"Wait Neji-kun," said Tenten. "Where are you going"

"I'm going to give Uchiha a piece of my mind," said Neji. "You take Hinata to the hospital. I'll go deal with Uchiha and see if he did something to Sakura-san."

"Right," said Tenten. She dug into her pocket and gave Neji a pair of scrolls. He caught them.

"If 64 palms doesn't work, then use those," said Tenten.

"But they're your last resort scrolls," said Neji. "You can't possibly . . ."

"I _**am**_ serious," she said. "Now get going."

"Right." He left with the utmost precaution. Tenten took Hinata and her clothes and teleported her to the hospital.

* * *

-Now with Neji alone . . .-

Neji scanned the house with his Byakugan and found Sasuke in the kitchen. He was talking to Sakura. All of his anger rushed to him and the only colors besides black and white that Neji was seeing was red.

"UCHIHA!" screamed Neji as he went super saiyan. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Wait! Neji! DON'T!" screamed Sakura.

"Move it, Haruno," Neji said to Sakura, coldly. "I am going to kill this guy because of what he did to my cousin!"

"You don't understand!" she yelled. But he ignored her and did his stance. For the second time in his life (1st time being meeting Orochimaru), Sasuke knew what the word "fear" meant.

"Eight Trigrams," said Neji, advancing towards Sasuke. "TWO PALMS! FOUR PALMS! EIGHT PALMS! SIXTEEN PALMS! THIRTY-TWO PALMS! SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!"On the 64th strike, Sasuke was on the ground, panting (Looks like he didn't need the scrolls after all). Sakura ran over to him but was stopped by Neji's arm.

"It's over for him, Sakura-san," said Neji. "Now what were you going to say to me?"

Sakura put her left hand up and punched the Neji Hyuuga to the ground. THE NEJI HYUUGA! Must I put in bold? **THE-**

"ALRIGHT, WE GET IT!" yelled Sakura to the narrator.

"Sorry about that," said the narrator.

"Anyway," she said, turning her attention back to Neji. "Sasuke was telling me that he doesn't want to be a missing-nin anymore. He did that to test something out on her."

"And what is that?" asked Neji.

"He wanted to see if he was brought into this world to hurt or to love," she said.

"Well, I think that he's here to hurt people," said Neji. He walked over to the blinded Uchiha and grabbed him by the robe.

"Listen, Uchiha," Neji said in a cold voice. "If you ever try that again, your ass is mine! Got it?"

"Got it," said Sasuke, quivering in fear. "I only love Sakura anyway. Hinata is Naruto's."

"Hn," grunted Neji. "And don't you forget that." He dropped the scared Uchiha to the ground. Sasuke felt the impact of the ground and yelped in pain.

"I would suggest that you heal him now," said Neji. "Or else he'll die."

"AT LEAST OPEN HIS CHAKRA POINTS FIRST!" yelled Sakura. Neji didn't protest and opened the chakra points. Sakura healed the Uchiha survivor.

* * *

-Back in the Akatsuki Lair . . .-

"What is taking Sasuke so long?" asked Pein.

"Maybe he's flirting with some girl or Karin," said Suigetsu.

"Or somebody is trying to convince him to return to the village," said Zetsu's black side.

"In that case, Tobi, be a good boy and go fetch Sasuke!" said Pein.

"HAI, Leader-sama!" said Tobi taking a box of Pocky with him.

"Finally, you got him to leave," said Zetsu's white side.

"He's gonna die anyway," said Pein. "Let's celebrate by having a party."

"A party?" shouted Kisame. "WOOT! When do we start?"

"I WANNA KILL SOMETHING!" yelled Jugo in his sleep.

"Everybody sweat dropped. **'Here we go again,'** they thought.

* * *

I finally got this typed! It's because my younger brother was nagging me about Sasuke and Hinata. He said that he hates Sasuke more than he already does. Also, my mom was nagging me about my future again. She wants to see if I will get a scholarship when I graduate from high school in 2010. But anyway, I didn't really want to do this to Hinata, but I have two inners. One told me to do it while the other didn't. The bad inner won. That was my pervy side that thought of this one, too. To make up for this horrible chapter, Hinata will get surgery. Remember that scroll in Chapter 4 that Tsunade was reading? That scroll was written by none other than Mayuri Tsutomi. Another thing is the Easter egg. An Easter egg is a hidden message put in stuff like videos and books. For example, the 4th Hokage appearing in the 4th Naruto OVA. So if this was a website or Flash animation, you would click on the finger sandwiches that Sasuke and Sakura were eating. Okay, so before I end this author's note remember this: PLEASE REVIEW and DON'T SPAM OR SUE ME BECAUSE OF MY STORY! This has been Elly-sama saying: I love you guys! Please review and don't stop reading. There's more to come.

-TheElly929


	9. Author's Note 2

I am truly sorry for neglecting you my fans. It's just that school has bumrushed me and I can't continue as quickly as I can. But I am trying my best. My birthday was the 29th of September and I couldn't post any updates on that day either. So all you guys can do is keep on reviewing and I will have the will to update. So just visit my deviant art page at ellygonwild929. or e-mail me. I will post the next few chapters ASAP.


	10. Chapter 7: Operation Operation

TheElly929: . . . Well guys, I'm doing the disclaimer this week. It's because, well, school started on the 2nd, and I decided to kick it off by surprising my friends. So . . . anyway, I don't own Naruto. If I did, then I would have had Kushina Uzumaki alive and in the village. Also, Naruto and Hinata would have been married.

And now, for the well-waited Chapter 7 (sort of . . .).

* * *

Hinata found herself in the hospital again. But instead of being in the same room as Lee, she found her self in the same room as Naruto. She blushed and tried to turn on her side, but there was something preventing her from doing that: it was Naruto's hand. She started to cry. Naruto woke up to the sobbing.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"I-I'm, I'm sorry, Naruto-kun!" she sobbed. "I'm sorry I didn't release you from the genjutsu! I was just too scared!" She felt herself being pulled towards Naruto, but they ended up on the ground (Ouch). That caused Hinata to cry even more.

"Did I do anything wrong besides not protecting you?" asked Naruto. Hinata shook her head. "Then what is it?" That was when she started to bawl again.

"Sasuke. Raped. Me!" she hiccupped.

"He did WHAT?" he screamed. He used his strength to put Hinata back on the bed and he stood up, ignoring the pain in his legs. She cried even more and Naruto went to comfort her. All the other times that Naruto comforted her she either fainted or didn't do anything at all and blushed. But in this case, she did neither. She moved out of the way and cried.

"You don't understand," said Hinata.

"You're right, I don't," said Naruto apathetically (my new favorite word). "But what I do understand is that you need help. And I know who will help you with that."

"WH-who is it?" she sniffed.

"Mayuri Tsutomi," he said, looking outside in the direction of Mayuri's house.

* * *

Mayuri Tsutomi, as you know, is a 14 year old Chuunin who is gifted in medical ninjutsu. She has just finished creating and studying the "Bad Memories Syndrome" or BMS (if there is something like these then two words: BITE ME!). She has developed a jutsu to remove the memories and a way to remove cursed seals or a cursed seal's entrance point (in this case, entrance point because of where Orochimaru bit Sasuke).

She woke up to the sky which was now cloudy and gray, and her mother yelling at her (A/N: I usually wake up to that).

"MAYU-CHAN!" screamed Mayuri's mother, Saki.

"Coming, mother!" screamed back Mayuri. She went to her bathroom and washed up. She was dressed in a white polo shirt and army green capris. She put her red hair in a ponytail and went downstairs to her very loud and annoying mother.

"Mayu-chan," said Saki. "Today is your big day."

"Why is that?" she asked in a delirious voice (since she just woke up).

"Today, Shizune-san and Tsunade-sama said that the medical corps wants to try out your jutsu."

"Which one?"

"The one with the memory thing of course! Now hurry up and eat, you'll need the energy to perform it." Her mother gave her a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. When she finished, she went back to her room to pack up her tools (chakra encoded surgery ink, scrolls, syringes, doctor's masks, etc.) and walked out of her house. Her house was a 5-minute walk from the hospital.

* * *

-And now back to the Uchihas . . .-

Sakura was tending to Sasuke's wounds. So far, he was gaining process. His abdomen was fully healed and the areas that Neji hit were healing at a quick pace as well. The only problem was that Sasuke was legally blind (poor guy, YEAH RIGHT!). It was either because of the constant use of the Mangekyo Sharingan that caused this or the straining of his eyes to focus the Sharingan itself. In Sasuke's case, it's both.

"Sasuke," said Sakura. "You know that if you keep on using your Mangekyo Sharingan, you're going to be blind for real?"

"Yeah," said Sasuke.

"I can try healing the minor things in your eyes," said Sakura. "But for the major damage, you would need surgery."

"I'll do whatever it takes to see you again," said Sasuke. He could barely see this, but Sakura was blushing.

"Oh, stop it with the lovey dovey thing," said Neji.

"You would be the same way if _Tenten_ was here," said Sakura. This caused Neji to grunt and turn away. On his pale (and not forgetting to mention _smexy_) face was a small, but faint, blush.

"Don't pay too much attention to Neji-san, Sasuke-kun," whispered Sakura. "He's going to get married to Tenten in a few more months."

Neji rolled his eyes and got up to walk away.

"Remember this, Sakura-san," said Neji. "He is going to be taken into custody. And whatever you do, he will be punished."

"I know," said Sakura. "But I will be with him every step of the way. I don't care if he's an S-class criminal or not, I will be with him every step of the way."

"YOU FOOL!" yelled Neji, who was obviously pissed off. "Didn't you see what he did to Hinata-sama?"

"I SAW! I KNOW!" yelled back Sakura. "That is why I am a part of the medical corps. Besides, I have to take him to the hospital anyway." She grabbed Sasuke by the wrist. "And you're coming with me, Hyuuga."

"Why should I?" asked Neji, coldly.

"Because, I will tell Tenten about this and she will have you whipped," said Sakura. Neji cringed for once in his life. It is because The Hyuuga Neji is scared of his fiancée who has no last name, Tenten. He was shaking in his man skirt (Lol, man skirt).

"O-okay," stuttered Neji. "But just this once."

"Come on Sasuke, let's get you dressed," Sakura said, partially talking to him like a child.

"Not unless you bathe me," said Sasuke. This caused her to blush Hinata style.

"Okay," she said turning the same color as her hair. "But only if you hurry up."

"Alright," he said smirking his dark smirk (oh noes, not the dark one). It was more along the lines of "seductive" than "evil".

* * *

-Meanwhile, back with our main characters . . . –

Naruto was holding Hinata really close to him as she cried into his (ahem) well-toned chest. He ran his fingers through her long, soft hair.

"Hinata," said Naruto. "Don't cry, please. You're going to be in good hands, once Mayuri gets here."

"Are you sure?" hiccupped Hinata.

"She did save your life once, and she can do it again," he replied. He kissed her on the forehead, but he missed since she picked her head up. They ended up in lip lock (I think I've been reading too many teen romance novels, i.e. The Confessions of Georgia Nicholson series). But that moment was ruined by Tsunade ramming into the room with Tonton sniffing at the ground. They looked at Tsunade and started to blush.

"Just what in Kami-sama's name were you two doing?" boomed Tsunade. This yell even scared Tonton, the preceding 5th Hokage's pig.

"OINK!" squealed Tonton.

"Oh, sorry Tonton," said Tsunade picking up the pig. "Now where was I? Oh yes. Just what in Kami-sama's name were you two doing?!"

"Nothing," said Naruto and Hinata who were blushing even redder.

"Then why are you blushing?" she asked. Both of them were holding on to each other, shaking. "Don't worry so much. I was just kidding. I was young too. Have yourselves display public affection."

"Phew," they both said.

"It was about time that you get somebody, Naruto," said Tsunade. "You are of marrying age and you are the 6th Hokage. But whatever. Hinata, Mayuri is ready for you."

"Alright," said Hinata. She gave Naruto a hug and they nuzzled their noses together (LION KING STYLE!). Hinata left the room. Tsunade walked into the room and ordered Naruto to lie down on his stomach.

"I have to apply cream to your back," said Tsunade. I was a special cream created to relieve pain for Jinchuuriki (especially since Naruto is the last Jinchuuriki alive or still with their bijuu).

Naruto was both enjoying this (ewwww) and was uncomfortable. He was enjoying it because he never really had anyone to put cream on his back, since he didn't have any parent to do that. He was uncomfortable because, well, imagine a 61-year-old woman who is a grandmother figure to you and is massaging with cream. Wouldn't _**you**_ be creeped out?

"Yes," said Naruto, who broke the fourth wall.

"HEY!" said Tsunade. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT I DON'T LOOK MY AGE!"

"Actually, it kind of is," said the narrator.

"Dammit," said Tsunade. She vigorously applied the cream on Naruto's back.

"Okay, baachan," said Naruto. "You're really hurting my insides."

"Do you want me to break 6 ribs, both of your arms and legs and damage some internal organs? (See the Shippuuden episode when Kakashi thinks back to when he was given the seal by Jiraiya and also the episode when Yamato tells Naruto not to peak at the women's bath)?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto knew that this happened to Ero-Sennin so he used her weakness against her.

"Did you like Ero-Sennin?" he asked.

Tsunade stopped and gave him the "I'm seriously gonna kill you" face.

"Admit it, baachan," said Naruto. "Although he got on your nerves, you liked the guy."

"Okay, that's it," said Tsunade. She did the "one finger" taunt and hit Naruto on the back. He cringed in pain.

"OOOOWWWWWW!" he screamed. "At least you got rid of the pain in my back."

"Now would you shut up about Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes," said Naruto. "I will stop talking about Ero-Sennin.

* * *

-Somewhere in the Heavens . . .-

Jiraiya sneezed for some odd reason.

"Hey!" said Jiraiya. "I thought that people aren't supposed to talk about you when you are in the heavens."

"That's where you are wrong," said Hiruzen Sarutobi, the deceased Third Hokage.

"Sarutobi-sensei?" said Jiraiya.

"Full to the flesh, I mean spirit," replied the Third Hokage.

"So, what are you going to do, sensei?" asked Ero-Sennin. "HEY DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" he shouted at the narrator.

"Who's writing and typing this stuff?" asked the narrator.

"You are," said Jiraiya.

"I'm going to get some sake," said the Third. "Wanna come?"

"Boy do I ever!" exclaimed Jiraiya.

* * *

Tsunade ran a few tests on Naruto. Some of them were to see if he was in good condition to be released.

"The Kyuubi's chakra could do wondrous things," said Tsunade. "It's only been two days since you've been here. Just take it easy on yourself, got it?"

"Yes," said Naruto.

"Stay here and rest for a little while," said Tsunade. As she turned to leave, Naruto stopped here.

"Tsunade-sama?" said Naruto.

"Hmm?" said Tsunade.

"What is the percentage of the jutsu working?"

Tsunade turned to face Naruto. Tonton watched as Tsunade made her transition. From the looks of it, she wasn't very happy.

"Well," said Tsunade. "Mayuri said that on a human, the possibility of success is 30/70, where 70 is failure."

"WHAT?" Naruto said, shocked.

"Also," continued Tsunade. "Since this is a newly created jutsu, the chances are even slimmer; about 5/95."

Naruto remained quiet. He was shaking and looked as if he was about to cry, but he couldn't. He turned that frown upside down.

"I believe that it would work," said Naruto. "Hinata is a very strong kunoichi. Hell, I'd even say she's stronger than Sakura. But I do know this."

"What is it, Naruto?" the Godaime asked.

"She's got guts and love by her side," said Naruto. Tsunade walked over to him and ruffled his hair, as if he was a twelve year old boy again.

"That's the spirit, Naruto," said Tsunade. "I'll see you on your birthday, then." (Aww, so motherly T.T.)

"Thanks, Tsunade-sama," said Naruto. And with that, the legendary kunoichi walked off.

* * *

Hinata was in the psychiatric/psychological ward of the hospital. Mayuri was checking to see if she was in any condition to do this "operation".

"So far, so good," said Mayuri. "Don't worry, Hinata-san, you will be alright."

"What is the percentage of success?" asked the Hyuuga heiress.

Mayuri put her head down. She sighed and gave her the news.

"This is a 30/70 chance of success," said Mayuri. "The 30 percent is the chance of success, while the 70 percent is failure. However . . ." Mayuri sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

Mayuri sighed again. "However since this is a newly developed jutsu and I did not try it on humans yet, it is a 95/5 chance; a 5 percent chance of success."

"What happens if it fails?" asked Hinata.

"You'll . . . you'll die," said Mayuri. Hinata was quivering in fear. She wanted to cry; the look was on her face, but no tears were coming out. She bit her lip until she drew blood. Mayuri wiped the blood away from Hinata's lip with her thumb and used the blood to write something on Hinata's forehead. It was the kanji for "Memory". There was other figure written in katakana around "Memory" which said: "Remove only memories of being raped."

"The rest of the squad should be here in a few minutes," said Mayuri. "I'll see if Sakura-sensei arrived yet so that I can inform her on what is being done today. You stay here, okay?"

"I will," said Hinata.

"Make sure you lay on your back," said Mayuri. "If you don't, then you'll ruin the seal."

"Alright," said Hinata. When Mayuri left the room, Hinata lied down on her back and stared at the ceiling, thanking the heavens that she was alive.

* * *

Sakura, Neji, and Sasuke arrived at the hospital. Sasuke and Sakura were taken to the ophthalmology ward to set up a diagnosis and possibly a surgery. After an hour of arguing with Sakura (which by the way was a simple one, just like a married couple), Sasuke finally agreed to have the surgery right then and there. Sasuke was taken to the operating room while Neji stuck around, waiting for Sakura.

"Sakura-san," said Neji. "Are you going to see Hinata-sama now?"

"Yes," said Sakura. "We are going to do the operation in 5 minutes."

"Alright," said Neji in his usual monotone. "Let me know if she is alright when you are done." He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Sakura.

"I am going home," said Neji. "I bet that Hiashi-sama will be angered at Sasuke that he might kill him." (A/N: Spoiler: He's mad, but he's suppressing it.)

"Well tell him not to kill him," said Sakura. "His arthritis is going to act up again and I don't want to deal with too many patients in a whole week."

"I will tell him that," said Neji, bowing to Sakura. "Have a good day, Sakura-san."

"You too, Neji-san," said Sakura, bowing to Neji. Neji teleported away and Sakura made her way to the psychiatric/psychological ward. Mayuri was there to bring her to the advanced operating room. There were three other medical ninja there. They were Shizune, Hiro (Mayuri's twin brother) and an unknown male medical Nin.

"Sakura-san, you're just in time," said Mayuri. "Are you going to see Hinata-sama now?"

"Yes," said Sakura. "Could you bring Hinata-san in please?""Alright," said Sakura. She went to the room and got Hinata into the operating room. Then they had to put her to sleep, since if she were to be awake, great pain would come across her. They put her in the center of the circle, placing katakana on her legs and arms (basically, she was lying down in a star formation). Then, they sat at the outer edge of the circle. Mayuri was at the zero degree mark while the others were scattered at various points. Basically, the circle was divided into fifths. Then, they did so many hand signs, that this jutsu has more hand signs that Water Dragon Jutsu. The room glowed green. In about two hours, the jutsu was complete. They picked up Hinata and placed her in the recovery room.

* * *

Hinata had a strange feeling. Well, actually two. She woke up to a huge headache and someone at her small hand. Well, duh, readers, it's Naruto! His eyes weren't shining with the familiar happiness. They were dim and dead. The whites of his eyes were red and it looked like he was there for a few hours. It was morning when she had her surgery. Now it was past 2 o'clock. He wasn't bandaged up either. He smelled like a mix of orange and musk (lol musk).

"It looks like you're awake," said Naruto. "I'll go and get Tsunade-baachan or Shizune-neechan." As he got up to leave, Hinata grabbed his hand.

"Don't go Na-Naruto-kun," said Hinata. "P-Please stay a little l-longer." She was satisfied to see that Naruto was back in the chair that he sat in.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked.

"Well," she started. "I do remember I was kidnapped and was locked up. And Tenten-chan came to save me. That's about it."

**'Wow,'** thought Naruto **'It looks like it worked. Thanks, Mayuri-chan.'** Just as his thoughts ended, the young Chuunin happened to appear.

"I see that you've finally woke up," said Mayuri. "How do you feel?"

"Okay," replied Hinata. "I feel like there's nothing missing at all."

**'Great, it worked,'** thought Mayuri with a smile. "I'm glad to hear that you are okay." She turned her attention to Naruto.

"Naruto-sama," she said. "May I talk with you?"

"No problem," he said to Mayuri. "I'll be right back." Both of them left the room and went to the hallway.

"Do you know why I called you here?" asked Mayuri.

"Not really," said Naruto.

"I called you out here to describe the punishment of Sasuke and what was done with the memory," said Mayuri. "The memory has been sealed inside of a secured scroll. It will be destroyed whenever you want it to be."

"How about today?" asked Naruto.

"I'll make arrangements," she replied. "Now for the Sasuke business. He recently came to the hospital to repair his optical nerve. So far, he is doing a year to 18 months of community service starting the 9th. Do you have any suggestions for more punishments?"

"Yes I do," said Naruto. "Community service is up to two years and he shall not go on missions, nor move up in the ranks for three years. He shall be kept under the eye of either ANBU Black Ops or someone worthy enough to supervise him for two years."

Mayuri wrote this down. "There're two more things that I want for him to do," said Naruto.

"What are they?" said Mayuri. The camera panned out of this scene and looked at a door for about a good 45 seconds, then returned to Naruto and Mayuri.

"When is he going to be released?" asked Naruto.

"On the 9th," said Mayuri.

"Good," he said. "Is he going to be there to celebrate my party?"

"Yes," she said. "In fact, it is part of his community service."

"Alright then," said Naruto, who was somewhat disappointed. "I'll see you then?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," said Mayuri. She walked off to continue her rounds. Naruto returned to Hinata's recovery room and talked to her. Little did they know Ino was spying on them.

"Excellent," she said to herself. "I know the perfect gift that Hinata should give to Naruto." She chortled and walked away from the scene. On her way out of the hospital, she bumped into a Renji Abarai look alike except with blood, but he was intact. She looked up to see that it was her husband-to-be, Shikamaru.

"Sh-Shika-Kun?" she said blinking her tears out. "SHIKA-KUN!" She squealed like a little girl and ran to his arms. Her squealing ended when she felt soft, warm lips to hers.

"How troublesome, Ino-chan," said Shikamaru. "It's nice to see you, too, but don't scream in public." He gave her another kiss and she practically melted.

"Shika-kun," said Ino. "I have to tell you that you have to help us out at the party on the 10th."

"What. A. Pain," groaned Shikamaru. "Does this have to deal with extended manual labor?"

"Not sure," said Ino. "Kurenai didn't say. Let's go home so that I can treat you to lunch."

"Before we do that, I'm going to submit my mission report," said Shikamaru.

"Okay," she said. So the two members of Team 10 walked off hand in hand.

* * *

-Now back to Sasuke . . .-

Sasuke's operation ended an hour ago and he happened to wake up. But the problem was that he could barely see a thing.

"Oh, you're awake!" said Sakura. Just like back in the old days, Sakura hugged Sasuke. But this time, he actually hugged back. He finally felt how warm Sakura really was. He brought her closer to him and tried to give her a kiss, but instead of on the lips, it was at her cheek.

"Thanks, Sakura," said Sasuke. "It Hinata-san alright?"

"I heard from the creator of the jutsu that she just woke up," said Sakura. "She's doing well."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Sasuke. "Now, when can I see again?"

"In a few hours," said Sakura. She picked up a strawberry. "Open your mouth." He did just that and bit out of the fruit. She did the same with a few sliced tomatoes and a slicked apple (red food these days . . .). But the moment was ruined when Naruto opened the door with a bang.

"TEME!" screamed Naruto. "I'M GOING TO (bleeping) KILL YOU!" This was now a Sakura-punches-Naruto-in-the-face moment. He had a comical bump on his head and Sasuke snickered.

"Dobe," said Sasuke. "You're the same as always."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" screamed Naruto, but he was blocked by Sakura.

"NARUTO!" she yelled, her eyes only white circles. "Is that the way you greet an old friend? Just because you're smarter, faster, and not forgetting to mention hotter than when we were kids does **not** mean that you changed!"

"At least she admitted that I'm hot," said Naruto, folding his arms in satisfaction. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura was still simmering and Kakashi happened to appear out of the random.

"Hey there," said Kakashi. "Looks like we're going back to good old times!"

"NO WE'RE NOT!" yelled Naruto and Sakura in unison. Sasuke grunted at this statement.

"Yup, the same as always," said Kakashi. "Oh, hello there Sasuke. It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you again too, Kakashi," said Sasuke in his old monotone.

"Still have your attitude, eh Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

"Still have that mask on your face?" Sasuke shot back.

"Ah, touché," said Kakashi. "Well, you won't be able to see my face until the bell test. So I'll see you guys on the 10th or even later than that." Then he walked out of the room.

"What bell test?" asked Sasuke.

"Beats me," replied Naruto. Sakura happened to fry an egg on her head since that was how hot here temper made her. She punched Naruto.

"Are you still fighting?" asked Sasuke. "If you are, I'd suggest that you stop before Naruto is hospitalized again."

"Hey!" shouted Naruto. "You were the one who hospitalized me in the first place! I'm still Hokage anyway."

"Wow," said Sasuke in a mocking voice. "I'd never thought that the dobe would actually make it that far!"

"Well, I've never thought that the teme would return to rape my girlfriend!" shot back Naruto.

"Will you both STOP IT?!" yelled Sakura.

"Okay," they both said.

"Now if you'll excuse me," said Sakura. "I have things to attend to with my friends."

"Bye, Sakura-chan," they both said. Naruto was shocked at Sasuke's response.

"Since when do you call her Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"I'll tell you when the time comes," said Sasuke. "Shouldn't you get going?"

"Shouldn't you be resting?" asked Naruto.

"Don't feel like it," answered Sasuke. "Besides, I have a lot of catching up to do. Especially with you. Since when did you give up on Sakura?"

"When I first became a Jounin," said Naruto in an irritated tone. "When did you realize that you loved her?"

"When I got pissed off with this girl trying to throw herself onto me in the Akatsuki," said Sasuke. "She even tried to rape me in my sleep." This cause Naruto to laugh out loud. Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and shook him.

"HEY!" shouted Sasuke. "That's NOT funny!"

"It is," said Naruto. "At least you didn't have fan girls chase you fown trying to take your clothes off."

"That happened to you too?"

"Yes, and it's still happening today. I had to use Shadow Clones just to diverse them." Sasuke was interested in this conversation (for once).

"When did they start chasing you?" asked the last survivor."

"When they realized that I was sexy and you had no hope of returning to the village," replied Naruto. "That was when I was 18, first teaching my Genin team . . . Wait a second, I should be pounding you!"

And so, the blond wonder punched 3/8 of the living daylights out of the former traitor. One of the nurses happened to appear just in time to remove the Hokage from the room. The guy just so happened to stalk out of the hospital and went to his favorite place on Earth: Ichiraku's This was where we saw how the Uzumaki devoured about 13 bowls of ramen (wonder where it all goes) . . .

* * *

-With Sakura, Ino, and Tenten . . .-

Ino happened to meet up with Sakura at the café called "Kumo no Kyuu" (a rough translation of Cloud Nine, but work with me people). This was a lunch and passionate making out with her lazy and not to forget to mention nearly as hot as Naruto, Shikamaru. Tenten came from the shop that her father, Shin, runs. We all know where Sakura came from besides the hospital; she went to the dumpling shop. But returning to the story, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten ordered coffee for themselves. They engaged in conversation about their innocent friend, Hinata.

"So," said Ino. "Do you have the location down for the party, Ten-chan?"

"Yup," said Tenten. "Plus we're gonna hear Neji-kun's voice at the party. I'm on the decorations squad with you two. Did you get the colors down, Sakura.

"Hai," said Sakura. "So far, we've go orange, blue, and black. The other things that we need are seating arrangements and the gifts. What did you get him Ino?"

"An expensive ramen bowl from the finest crafters of china," said Ino. "What about you, Sakura.

"A 12-foot poster of Hinata on the day that we went swimming," said Sakura.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Hinata had a baggy T-shirt and short on. She along with the rest of the Konoha 11 was swimming on one of the hottest days of the year. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were already splashing water at the nearby boys and at Shino, who was observing a water bug. She was about to go to a tree and sit in the shade when all of a sudden, she saw a shaggy haired man shadowing her. It was none other than Kiba Inuzuka._

_"Hinata-chan, why aren't you in the water?" he asked._

_"I-I, well, I d-don't f-feel like its r-right for me to d-do t-that," she stuttered._

_"Oh well," he said, returning to race Naruto. Naruto was taunting Kiba and Hinata was admiring his form from a distance. For one thing, his lemon blond hair flopped over his eyes making him look sexier than before. His abs glistened in the water and his eyes shone brighter than any cloudless sky (if possible)._

_She also noticed that her three best friends weren't there. She turned around and saw that Tenten, Sakura, and Ino were standing over her, with their arms folded._

_"Hinata," said Tenten. "Take it off."_

_"I-I can't," said Hinata._

_"Why?" asked Sakura._

_"B-B-Because," she started._

_"Let me guess," said Ino. "Because of Naruto, right?" Hinata nodded her head._

_"Trust us," Ino said. If you go into the lake, you're gonna make him __**really**__ happy." Ino was adjusting the strap of her sky blue bikini top. Tenten was checking for a wedgie warning in her green and white bikini shorts. Sakura did a pleading face (i.e. puppy dog face) while she was standing on one leg looking like a flamingo (well she did look like a flamingo because she wore a bikini in various shades of pink)._

_"O-Okay," Hinata finally said. She removed her T-shirt and shorts. The other three girls were shocked to see what Hinata was wearing. Besides, let me get to the point._

_Hinata was wearing a lavender bikini top with white flowers decorated on it. There was a (huge) hint of cleavage. The bikini bottom (lol SpongeBob reference) was in the same fashion, except for the fact that it was lilac. As always, she looked like a classic goddess._

_"Could I take a picture please?" asked Sakura. She got her camera (from Kami-sama knows where) and took a picture. That picture was of Hinata blushing with her head halfway down and a finger to her lip. Her right arm was behind her back and her legs were lined up one behind the other. It was cute, but more along the lines of uncomfortable cute._

* * *

"I remember that day," said Tenten. "Remember what happened next?"

"Oh yeah," said Sakura.

"That was a classic," said Ino.

* * *

_The four girls returned to the lake. Rock Lee was saying something about youth when he did a cannonball at the dock. Neji rolled his eyes and did a perfect dive (score one for the prodigy). Shikamaru was sleeping in the water, only to be interrupted by Choji going Human Boulder Mode and a huge wave hit the lazy Renji-look-alike. _

_Shino was still observing the water bug. Kiba and Naruto were yelling at each other about the race. When all seven of the boys turned around, it was a domino effect of nose bleeds (yes, even Neji and Shino since Shino was her teammate, and Neji is her cousin). Out of all the boys, Naruto had the largest because Hinata was really pretty and he had not seen her like that before._

* * *

The trio started laughing. They sipped at their coffee only to be laughing it out through their noses (ewwww).

"That day was FUN!" snickered Ino.

"Yup it was," agreed Sakura. "What are you going to give him, Tenten?"

"Only the best thing that you can give a man," said Tenten. "Besides ramen to Naruto, it's gardening stuff."

"Wow," said Ino. "That was really plain."

"Okay, plan B," said Tenten. "His favorite band NICO Touches the Walls coming to perform!" (A/N: I LOVE that band, especially their song "Broken Youth.)

"Now **that's** more like it," said Ino. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Now all we need to know is what Hinata is going to give him," said Sakura.

"I know one of them," said Tenten/ "The most precious gift to all girls: her _**virginity**_." (Cue Doom music . . .)

"Oh," said Ino.

"My," said Sakura.

"KAMI-SAMA!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"We also need to convince her to do this," said Sakura.

"And I think I have an idea," said Ino.

* * *

-cliffhanger . . .-

FINALLY! Mission complete! Sorry about the month wait. You know how school is. But you guys know what to do: read and review.

I have a question that I need to be answered so that Chapter 8 can be posted ASAP: Should Hinata dress up as casual, but sexy or sexy all the way through. PLEASE TELL ME THE OUTFIT SINCE I HAVE NO FASHION SENSE!

Stay tuned for Chapter 8: Pre-Birthday Party Torture.

-TheElly929

P.S. HAPPY BELATED 16th BIRTHDAY TO ME! YAY!

P.P.S. I made a mistake in an earlier chapter: Hinata was in Team 8, not Team 10. Ino was in Team 10.


	11. Chapter 8: PreBirthday Torture

TheElly929: Okay, I know that some of you readers might have been ticked off and/or wanted to kill me because of what I posted on the last chapter. Well, guess what? I am going to do something else to Sasuke, alright? STOP ANNOYING ME! I already beat myself up and slapped myself in the face so much just so that I can erase my failure as a writer. But I have news. There are going to be 19 chapters of NaruHina: a love story. This excludes the Author's Notes, Introduction, and the two Epilogues. Please guys don't make me feel worse than I already do. Just read so that I can feel better. *sigh* SPOILER: The sad news is that Naruto is leaving again (last chapter of the story). I am going to include some of the Naruto songs to that chapter. Once again, thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!

Please ignore what I wrote above.

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Naruto, then they would have already done it like they do on the Discovery Channel (meaning Naruto and Hinata).

**Note: If you are going to give me a review, make sure it is about how should I better myself as a writer, or correct mistakes that I made, NOT tell me how YOU could have put it. I already had that, and it REALLY ticked me off.

And now for NaruHina: a love story, Chapter 8: Pre-Birthday Torture . . .

* * *

Hinata had a bad feeling so early in the morning. Ever since she was released from the hospital last night, she had this weird feeling that her three best friends were going to torture her with something.

**'What are they going to do?'** thought Hinata as she stared into the morning sky. **'I know that Naruto-kun's birthday is tomorrow . . .'** her thoughts were stopped there when she remembered that her lover's birthday was the next day.

**'Oh my goodness!'** she thought again, panicking. **'Tomorrow is Naruto-kun's birthday! I need to buy him something!' **She ran to her bathroom and took the quickest shower known to man (or woman). She dashed out of the bathroom with two towels (one for her hair, one for her body), and into her walk-in-closet. She threw random clothes out of the closet and found a baby blue ¾ length bell sleeved shirt with a pair of denim skinny jeans. She also had a baby blue pair of ballet flats and a blue purse. She took out a wad of bills from other purse and ran out of the house. She heard Neji call out to her, but she ignored it. She went straight to the village's shopping center, where she normally shops.

She went to the men's ninja clothing store and looked around to see if there was something in Naruto's size. A young man who was working at this store walked to her. He was about Hanabi's age and was skinny. He had brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"Hello," he said. "How may I help you?"

"Hello," said Hinata. "Do you have anything that is in." she gulped some air. "DoyouhaveanythingthatisintheHokage'ssize?"

"Right this way, ma'am," said the worker. She was lead to a private room that was stocked with custom made clothing for Naruto. She stared in awe at the hundreds of pants, jumpsuits, shirts, and shoes that was all for him.

"What thing in particular do you want?" he asked.

"Um," she started. "M-Maybe a jacket in blue and whatever colored shoes you have for him in his size."

"Alright," said the worker. He went to the deepest part of the room and came back 5 minutes later with what she wanted.

"Here you go, ma'am," said the worker. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Y-Yes," she breathed.

"Good," said the worker. "Have a nice day!"

"Same to you," she replied. Hinata left the room and paid for the clothing and made sure that they were gift wrapped/ But she changed her mind at the last minute and decided to put in a plain box. She ran back home and was about a quarter to twelve. That was when the doorbell rang. Neji went to answer it and he saw that Tenten, Sakura, and Ino were at the door. They were dying to get in since they had boxes of clothes in their arms.

"Hi Neji-kun," squealed Tenten. She leapt into the unaware Hyuuga's arms and they ended up on the floor.

"Hello Tenten," said Neji bluntly. "Someone's feisty this early in the afternoon."

"Okay, could we get past the romantics for once?" said Sakura.

"You're just jealous," said Tenten, getting up from her position and sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "Where's Hinata?"

"She just came back from the shopping center a few minutes ago," replied Neji. "She's in her room right now."

"Thanks," they all said. With sneaky twinkles in their eyes, they walked up the stairs and went to Hinata's room. Ino knocked on the door and Hinata opened it with a shocked look on her face.

"H-Hello," she stuttered. "W-W-What are y-you guys d-doing h-he-here?"

"We came to help you out," said Ino as she stepped into the room. Her stomach rumbled. "After I get something to eat first."

Hinata called Hanabi to get Ino a sandwich.

"I'll only do this if I'm involved with this!" exclaimed Hanabi. Hinata sighed and let her join their group. Hanabi ran off to get the sandwich while Tenten, Sakura, and Ino continued to talk to Hinata.

"So," said Tenten. "What are you going to give Naruto for his birthday?"

"Clothes," Hinata mumbled.

"It's too plain," said Tenten. "This is marrying age and you're giving him CLOTHES?"

"Then what s-should I g-give h-him?" stuttered Hinata.

"You," said Tenten. "Give him yourself."

"WHAT?!" she screamed for the first time in chapters.

"You heard me," said Tenten. "You're gonna give yourself to him."

Hinata fainted right then and there. Hanabi came to the room just in time to see her older sister on the floor.

"Get her on the bed," said Hanabi. Sakura and Tenten propped Hinata on her bed. Hanabi left the room and came back with a damp cloth.

* * *

In Hinata's Mind . . .

* * *

Hinata was floating in the depths of her mind. She was going back to a particular memory. A memory of when she was a week away from becoming a jounin . . .

* * *

Flashback . . .

_It was the year that Hinata turned 17. Everybody that she knew that was in the 11 (with the exception of Neji) was going to become a jounin. But a week before the test, everyone who was of ages 17 and 18 were required to attend a special workshop. Little did they know it was part of a sex education seminar going on._

_One of the teachers that happened to be there was Kurenai._

_"Hello everyone," said Kurenai. "Today, I am going to show you a documentary called 'The Miracle of Life.' It's about well, you'll see for yourselves." Kurenai placed a DVD in the DVD player._

_So basically, this video is about what happens in the womb of a young woman when she gets pregnant. Hinata was a little sickened about halfway through the movie. She walked out of the room. Sakura happened to follow her out of the room._

_"Hinata, what's wrong?" asked Sakura._

_"N-Nothing," she breathed. "Just needed to take in some fresh air."_

_"Alright then," said Sakura. "But you look a little pale. Are you alright?"_

_"Yes," said Hinata, who was breathing normally. "I'm okay." Then the both of them walked back inside of the room._

_The next thing that was going to be shown to them was birth control and how to administer it. This was being taught by Shizune. But this time, the men and women were separated._

_" . . . Some birth control methods can even be inserted into the uterus of the woman," Shizune said. Hinata started to look pale again and ran out of the room again, this time, clutching her stomach. Sakura and Tenten ran after her to see what was wrong this time._

_"Hinata!" shouted Tenten. Hinata was in the bathroom, puking her heart out because she was sickened._

_"Hinata!" Tenten shouted again. Tenten was knocking at the door this time. Hinata left the bathroom looking pale again._

_"Hinata, are you alright?" asked Sakura._

_"S-Sure," stammered Hinata. "N-Never b-better."_

_"What's wrong?" the other two girls asked._

_"Bad sushi," said Hinata but with an uplift at the end of the sentence. It sounded like she was asking a question._

_"Are you sure about that?" asked Sakura._

_"Yeah," said Hinata. "I just need some water to drink."_

_"Alright," said Tenten. Tenten walked to the lobby while Sakura comforted Hinata._

_"What's REALLY wrong with you, Hinata?" said Sakura. "I won't tell Tenten or Ino."_

_"Well," said Hinata. "I'm, I'm scared."_

_"Scared of what?" asked Sakura with more curiosity._

_"Scared of sex," said Hinata. She waited for Sakura to laugh, or at least snicker. But Sakura didn't._

_"Hina-chan, its okay to be scared," said Sakura. "Even I'm scared and at times disgusted."_

_"But you're a medical ninja," replied Hinata. "I though that this stuff was natural to you."_

_"It is, but even if it's natural, you can still be scared." _

_Hinata took a deep breath and walked back into the room. Sakura followed her and Tenten saw that they were leaving the bathroom so she followed them._

_The last part of the workshop was when they were given a lecture about how sex was performed. Everything was going swimmingly for Hinata even though she was sitting next to Naruto. Although the bit around the condoms was too graphic, Hinata lived through it. Then Anko, of all people, came and spoke about how things are supposed to go._

_" . . . And this is THE SMEX!" said Anko. She demonstrated this by putting a kunai into the hole of a shuriken. But things went downhill from there when Anko did something that was not supposed to be seen on public television right then and there._

_But let's skip that part for now. All we need to know is that Hinata fainted right then and there. Naruto was there trying to wake her up._

_"Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto. "Wake up!" But she didn't budge._

_"Hinata!" he shouted again. Then Sakura, Tenten, and Ino came in and tried to wake her up. Until finally, Sakura pulled off a water styled jutsu and splashed water onto Hinata's face. She woke up with a startled look on her face._

_"Wh-What happened?" asked Hinata._

_"You were out cold," said Naruto. Hinata started to go beet red since 1. Naruto was really close to her and 2. He was holding on to her hand. She was about to faint again when Sakura pulled off yet another water styled jutsu._

_

* * *

_

_End of flashback_

_

* * *

_

Hinata was now backing in the empty space of her head. She was trying to find a way to gain courage. To find a way to become the best damn thing that Naruto's eyes have ever seen. To find a way to become a stronger woman. And lastly, to find a way to stop her friends from hovering over her. Slowly, Hinata entered into reality and saw that her friends and sister were hovering over her.

"Oh my Kami-sama!" exclaimed Tenten. "Are you alright, Hina-chan?"

"I'm alright," said the Byakugan heiress sans the stutter.

"Hina-neechan," said Hanabi, concerned. "Do you need anything?"

"No, not really," she said. Just a change in personality and courage.

The other four women smiled (or smirked, whichever one works in this situation).

"Come on," said Ino, grabbing Hinata's wrist. But she was struggling with it. Sakura aided Ino by pulling on the other wrist. "Let's get you tried into these things!"

So what's basically happening is that Sakura, Ino and Tenten are rummaging through the boxes to see what dress would fit her. In the end, they found a black asymmetrical dress with some sequins along the strap. It was slightly ruffled under the breasts. One side of the skirt of the dress was raised mid-thigh and was also ruffled. It too had sequins.

"Wow," said the other four girls.

"He'll definitely fall head over heels for you," said Sakura.

"Not even," added Ino. "He might faint the way that you do whenever you used to do." (Try to say that 3 times fast.)

"Maybe he'll let you be his one and only," said Tenten.

"I think that Naruto-niichan is a lucky man," said Hanabi. "And now for your hair . . ."

"Wait Hanabi-chan," said the Fashionista. "We need to give her some accessories first. _Then_ we do the hair. But the hair comes tomorrow."

That was when they tortured, err, I mean fixed her up even more. Nails were being done, eyebrows being waxed, legs also being waxed and well, other stuff. In the end, she was sparkling.

"Ooooooh," the other four cooed. "She looks pretty!" Then they heard a knock on the door. Hanabi opened it and saw that it was none other than her cousin, Neji.

"Neji-niisan," said Hanabi. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I just came here to say that Hinata-sama had a meeting at around 5:30 pm to discuss something important. So it is best that you hurry up with her." He turned to close the door, but he had one last thing to say.

"Tenten," said Neji. "Meet me at the training grounds at 6:30." That was when Tenten started to blush. Neji left with a smile on his face. (Note: each time Neji smiles, Sasuke gets tortured.) Hinata was relieved when she heard that she had a meeting, even though it might be boring. All she wanted to do was to be left alone. So 15 minutes later, Hinata was all alone with her younger sister. The thing was that Hanabi had problems of her own. She wanted Konohamaru to notice her since Moegi gave up on him and went out with Udon.

"The best thing that I could say to you is to approach him at your own pace," Hinata said. "But if you take too much time, then it would be too late for you. Start by asking him about his favorite things."

"Arigato, Hina-neechan," said Hanabi.

"Anytime, Hana-chan," said Hinata. Although it was time for the meeting, both sisters were smiling at each other, realizing all of the sisterly things that they missed out on. But it's never too late for that.

* * *

-Meanwhile with Sakura . . .-

* * *

Naruto specifically instructed Sakura to keep Sasuke in her house. Yes, and in a cage too. So she went to the basement of the three family house of which she owned and gave the shivering drag his food.

"Why am I dressed up like this?!" he asked roughly. He had on a pink sundress with pink stiletto heels on. His hair was put up in a ponytail and his bangs were swept to the side. He had pink eye shadow on with 3 coats of mascara on. His lips and cheeks were rouged.

"Because you left me when I said 'I love you!'" said Sakura. Now you must pay!" Sasuke tried to get up, but there were chains around his ankles and his wrists. And the stilettos were no better. Sakura picked up a club that had spikes on it. She opened the cage and beat the bloody hell out of him. Just when he thought the torture was over, he saw that Sakura had a chain saw in her hand.

"Lift up that dress of yours," she said.

"Why?" said Sasuke fearfully.

"It's a surprise," she said both seductively and demonically. But basically, to go through the details without going into them, she sucked his penis and pulled off a Lorena Bobbitt on him (meaning that she chopped his manhood off with the chainsaw).

Sasuke screamed and cried in pain as blood oozed violently out of what was remaining of his precious manhood.

Later Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat in a bed.

_**'Wow, it was just a dream,'**_he thought. He looked around and saw that his arms and back were bandaged. _**'But then why are my arms and back bandaged?'**_ He looked under the covers and saw a pair of gray boxers. He also looked under his boxers and saw that is penis was still attached.

"So all of this except the penis chopping was real?" he questioned to himself. Then he saw that the door was opened. It was Sakura and Mayuri, her junior.

"Sasuke are you alright?" asked Sakura sweetly.

"I'm okay," he said. "But I woke up to a horrible dream."

"Sasuke, don't worry too much about it," said Sakura. "After all, it was just a dream."

"Okay," he said. He drifted off to sleep again. The two girls left the room and cackled loudly.

"I can't believe he didn't realize that he was trapped in a genjutsu!" said Mayuri.

"That's funny," added Sakura. "Even the greatest of geniuses couldn't have notice that? That's a shame."

"Mission complete," they said in unison. And they walked off to go to their respective homes.

* * *

-. . . Omake. . .-

* * *

Sasuke was again in that pretty pink sundress. This time, he was in the streets of Konoha. He felt someone walking behind him. That person tapped his shoulder.

"Hey sweet cheeks," said the guy. "Wanna come over to my house and do it like they do on the Discovery Channel?"

"WHAT?" screamed Sasuke.

"AAAAAAH!" screamed the voice. It was Kiba. "SASUKE?! PRETEND THAT YOU DIDN'T HEAR A WORD I SAID." Kiba ran off animatedly and Sasuke was left there, scared the hell out of.

* * *

LOL LOL LOL. Hahahaha. That was rich. I can't believe that Kiba tried to hit on Sasuke!

Now onto real business. I'm really sorry that I didn't update in about 5 months. I was depressed.

Please tell me what you think of this installment.

Now wait for the next chapter in my saga called: The Party: Naruto's 24th birthday. Thank you all. And I apologize. (Bows)

Sorry for being too perverted. It's just that the part with Sakura was combined with the anime Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan, the movie Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and the law case we were working on in class about Lorena Bobbitt.

I also apologize for it being too short. I'M SORRY OKAY?! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

-TheElly929

P.S. I signed up to take the test to go on Jeopardy and I did that today, but I think I failed.

P.P.S. Sorry that I didn't upload it this week, I was, but there was a login problem on . Thanks for reading. :D


	12. Author's Note 3

WHO MISSED ME?

I know you all did. It's mainly because I've been busy for the past year and a half. In case you didn't know, I'm graduating from high school. Graduation is on Monday and I can't wait! :D

But the important news is that I've run out of motivation to write both of my fanfics, Fighting for Love and NaruHina: A Love Story. I mean I have the chapters almost done right now, but I've been too busy with my own concerns and drama that I've neglected you guys. And I deeply apologize for that. I love you guys a lot.

I also learned more Japanese through out the year and a half that I took off. So I will put some of the words that I've learned into them.

I'm also thinking of doing yet another fanfic. But not for Naruto nor Shugo Chara. It's for an anime/manga that I've recently caught up with and addicted to. It's called Kateikyo Hitman Reborn. For those who have heard this series, look out for it. For those who have not, well i guess that you should just start it. It's awesome. I can't give you spoilers at all because it's that awesome. :D

I'm sorry that I didn't reply to your constant e-mails and reviews, but I really am a busy person. I really appreciate all of the compliments that I've been getting. I feel bad because I never got to finish the story that you've all been waiting for. So keep looking out for new chapters and my new fan fic. Love you guys!

~TheElly


End file.
